


Second Chances

by Yaoi_Boi1



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Accidental Voyeurism, Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward Sexual Situations, Bill Denbrough Needs a Hug, Bisexual Bill Denbrough, Boys Kissing, Come Swallowing, Coming Out, Consensual Underage Sex, Creampie, Cussing, Dead Georgie Denbrough, Eddie Kaspbrak Lives, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak past death mentioned, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier-centric, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Angst, Foreskin Play, Frottage, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Gay Richie Tozier, Gay Stanley Uris, Groping, Henry Bowers Being an Asshole, Henry Bowers is Not That Bad, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Internal Conflict, Internalized Homophobia, Like around 17 years old not like book ages, M/M, Mentions of Cancer, Minor Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Mortal Kombat references, Onions have layers, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pennywise Curse, Plan to kill Pennywise the first time, Post-Canon Fix-It, Post-Pennywise (IT), Reddie, Richie Tozier Has PTSD, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier Needs a Hug, Sad Richie Tozier, Single Pringle Mike for now, Soft Eddie Kaspbrak, Soft Richie Tozier, Stan is horny for Bill, Stan wants to be a duck, Stanley Uris Lives, Time Travel Fix-It, Underage Drinking, Uneasy Allies, dumb jokes, gentle face fucking, lighting farts, mentions of circumcision, omited tags to avoid some spoilers, rock fight, stealing liquor, temple of doom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:15:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 31,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25216087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaoi_Boi1/pseuds/Yaoi_Boi1
Summary: They finally killed Pennywise after promising to come back, but lost Stan and Eddie in the process. The remaining Losers go to the quarry for the last time. Richie was the last to jump in the water but instead jumped back in time before they even attempted to fight Pennywise the first time. Now armed with the knowledge of the future, Richie uses his second chance to save the one he loves. (Characters are aged up around 17)
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Henry Bowers/Patrick Hockstetter
Comments: 36
Kudos: 185





	1. A Leap Through Time

They had finally killed Pennywise once and for all. Richie and the remaining Losers decided to head to the quarry. They drove in somber silence in Ben’s car. The tension in the air was thick. He was afraid to try to break the silence with a joke. Like them saying a single word would suddenly make this nightmare real. Ben and Bill were upfront while Bev and him were in the backseat with Mike in the middle. He glanced over to Bev to see she was staring out the window. 

Richie just sat with his eyes on the passing trees. The memories of these woods were somewhat hazy like waking up from a long dream. It still felt like a dream or more like a lucid nightmare. They stopped and quietly got out when Ben parked a few meters from the cliff. 

Ben walked over to the edge and peered down. He then walked about ten feet away from the cliff, only to charge back and jump off with a giant splash. Bev was next to go. She took off her high heels to hold them in one hand and ran off the cliff while screaming. Bill smirked at him and jumped off while hollering on the way down. Mike patted his shoulder and followed suit.

Small creeping thoughts crawled in the back of his mind. What if there wasn’t any water down there? Would it hurt less then the hallow feeling in his chest? Richie then ran without a care and closed his eyes just before jumping off. He hit the water and the sudden cold made him shiver. He didn’t seem to have much resistance in the water as he swam up to the surface. 

***

He gasped as air filled his lungs and opened his eyes. His vision was all blurry so he reached blindly to find his glasses. 

“Here,” whispered someone. He could only vaguely see an outline of his black framed glasses. He took the glasses and put them on. 

The shoulder length red hair was replaced with short messy hair. Bev’s pale freckled face slowly focused into view, but he hadn’t seen that face in so many years. He blinked in confusion, thinking the light was playing tricks on him or he was having some kind of psychotic breakdown. 

“What the fuck?” Richie said in a high pitched voice.

His normally gruff voice from all that drinking was gone too. He grabbed his face in shock, felt that his stubble was completely replaced with smooth and soft skin. He looked down at his reflection. Richie’s younger face stared back in shock and he yelled so loud he hurt his own ears. His vision became cloudy and then faded to black. 

He came to with a splitting headache, so he kept his eyes closed. His bare back was on top of what he assumed was some rocks. He shivered as a breeze went over his bare skin. He was suddenly aware how little he had on. Only some wet cold briefs clung to his skin making his junk shrivel up closer to his body. He practically had a pussy with how his body reacted. 

The young voices of his childhood friends whispered above him. His brain must of shut down and now he’s in a coma, imaging that he was a teenager again. He kept his eyes closed, afraid he would wake up in a hospital bed alone if he opened them. His body trembled as he chuckled and then full blown laughed like a madman. His mind was still playing tricks on him, making him sound younger than he should’ve.

“Shut up, Trashmouth.” 

“Eddie!” Bev yelled. 

Richie’s eyes shot open and his eyes landed on Eddie’s cute, but annoyed face staring down at him. A flood of emotions overwhelmed him and he started crying his eyes out. 

“I’m so sorry, Eds,” he kept saying and gasping in air between sobs. 

“What the hell are you talking about?” he asked confused.

Richie cried out, “I’m sorry I couldn’t save you.” 

“Hey, Richie. Calm d-down,” Bill whispered and put a calming hand on his shoulder. He slowed his breathing and wiped his eyes from under his glasses. 

“Eds,” Richie choked out and caressed Eddie’s cheek. It was soft and warm just like how he always imagined it. His face got super red and he pulled away, slapping his hand. 

“Is he drunk?” Ben asked.

“I don’t think so,” Bev said. 

Bill offered a hand and pulled him up. He stood on shaky legs and looked up to see Stan. Richie walked slowly over to Stan and wrapped his arms around his shoulders. “I’m sorry I wasn't there for you. I missed you so much,” he sniffled. He pulled away and Stan stood there looking uncomfortable. 

He turned to Eddie and wrapped his arms around his slim torso. He whispered in his ear, “I’m sorry I never told you how much I love you, Eddie.” He thought imaginary Eddie would be disgusted at his confession, but instead he wrapped his arms around him in a warm hug. 

Richie stepped back and looked around, “Where’s Mike?” 

“W-who the h-hell is Mike?” Bill asked.

“I can imagine I’m back in my teenage body with all of you, but not Mike?” They all looked at Richie like he grew another head. 

Bev asked slowly, “What do you mean you’re back in your teenage body?” 

“Because I’m not drunk and back in my lousy apartment in LA and doing stand up comedy. Where I pretend to date woman and I act like an asshole when they try and sleep with me.” Richie laughed at himself. “Why am I explaining myself to figments of my own imagination?”

“Alright Richie. Stop joking around,” Stan said. 

“I’m not even really here. You’re not really here. Why couldn’t we have killed Pennywise the first time. You were so terrified that you’d rather kill yourself than face him again.” Richie buried his face in his hands, “Eddie didn’t have to die in my arms.” Richie sat on the rocks and hugging his knees crying. 

“Who and what the hell are you talking about? Why would you say I killed myself? Why would you joke about me and Eddie dying?” Stan asked angrily and pushed him down. He reached behind to brace his fall and felt a sharp pain in his hand.

“Stan s-stop it,” Bill said. Bev and Bill helped him up. 

“I’m bleeding?” Richie held up his palm to see a small cut and pulled out the sharp little rock embedded in his skin. His breath hitched in his throat when he noticed there was no old scar. 

“Pennywise that fucking clown who shape shifts to your greatest fears. Remember you told me how he appeared as a deformed woman with sharp ass teeth from a painting. Ben saw him as a headless soldier in the library. Eddie saw a leper and tried to chase him near the well house. Bev had blood shoot from her sink completely covering her bathroom in blood. Her dad couldn’t see it though and we had to clean that nasty shit up.”

“I haven’t told anyone about that,” Stan looked shocked.

“How do you know all this?” Ben asked.

“What are you talking about? There’s no blood in my bathroom.”

“Leper, gross. I don’t want to ever see one.” Eddie’s face scrunched up.

Did he really go back in time? This wasn’t just all in his head? He felt pain and bled. How do you know if you’re in a dream again? “Pinch me really hard, Bill.”

“What?” 

“You heard me. Pinch me really hard. I need to make sure I’m not dreaming.”

If this is all real, did he really just confess to Eddie that me loved him? He suddenly felt his face get burning hot. He thought this was all in his head and he was only confessing to a dream version of teenage Eddie. He didn’t seem grossed or angry at him. In fact after he told him, Eds hugged him back. Did he feel the same way? Was Eddie like him? 

He yelped when Bill pinched the hell out of his nipple. He looked down his chest and his nipple was angry red and had a finger nail indent in it too. “This is real. You guys are real. I have a second chance. We have a second chance to kill this shape shifting mother fucking clown the first time and I know how.”


	2. We're Not Clowning Around

They made their way back on top of the cliff near their stuff. Richie’s gaze lingered on Eddie in his cute white briefs. Heat crept up his cheeks when Eddie’s eyes met his. He turned away and coughed into his hand. He was back in his lanky hormonal teenage body. His subconscious and body seemed to be at odds. Just a moment ago he was in his 40’s and was so deep in the closet he was practically in Narnia. He couldn’t believe he told Eddie he loved him. He took a deep breath and sighed. At least Eddie didn’t shove him down, spit in his face and called him a dirty fag.

Stan wrote him a letter telling him to be brave and to be proud to be himself. He glanced over at his best friend. That familiar curly hair with a stressed out face nobody their age should have. Stan was always there for him. He would tell Richie about how he didn’t want to be like his Rabbi father. Richie had wanted to share his own insecurities, but it would always be on the tip of his tongue before he swallowed it down. He apparently wasn’t as subtle about his feelings for a certain hypochondriac as he believed. 

Richie clenched his fists and eyes, trying to hold back tears. He had a second chance to fix this. There was no way he was going to lose his best friend and the love of his life again. He was going to kill that fucking balloon loving clown. They’ll show him to not mess with the Losers. 

“Hey Ben, you still have those notes on the history on Derry?”

“Yeah, but how did you know about that?” 

“Remember I’m from the future. Apparently, my mind traveled through time because I’m not a middle aged alcoholic,” Richie said while looking down at his skinny naked body and underwear. 

“C-can you prove it?” Bill asked. 

“I can’t exactly prove it, but I know important things about us. The fears that held us back from killing that clown the first time.” 

“You keep saying something about a clown. What clown?” Eddie asked. 

“I’ll show you. Can I see your notes?” Richie pointed to the backpack on the floor beside Ben’s clothes. Ben opened the bag and handed over the black folder.

He skimmed through the black and white photos and came across a news paper article about a black bar that burned down with the victims still trapped inside. “Shit, it’s not in here. I think the picture of him is on your bedroom wall with all the other news paper articles.”

“I didn’t tell you guys that, did I?” Ben asked. 

“Nope. I remember you telling us about Derry history with news paper clipping you had. I guess that you haven’t told us because that didn’t happen yet. I guess only in my timeline or some shit like that.” Ben just looked at him confused. “Ugh, time travel is a bitch. I’m not very smart and my only knowledge of time travel is Back to the Future 1, 2 and I’m not even gonna mention part 3.”

“They’re going to make three Back to the Future movies?” Eddie asked.

“No, don’t tell me. I haven’t even seen Back to the Future yet.” Bev said. 

“W-we can w-watch it together,” Bill said.

“It’s kinda weird talking about all this in our underwear. So, let’s get dressed and head over to Ben’s house to talk.”

*** 

Ben welcomed the Losers to his bedroom. It was neat as usual, but the walls were covered with pinned up news paper articles from Derry’s bloody history. Richie searched the wall and spotted an old sketch of Derry residents in the past. He used a finger to skim over the people until he spotted that fucking clown grin of his behind a group of people. “This is the clown I was talking about,” he said while pointing.

“W-why do you care about some clown, Richie?” Bill asked.

“You guys haven’t seen Pennywise yet?” 

“I haven’t seen any clown, but I did see a freaky lady with a weird shaped head and razor sharp teeth,” Stan said with his arms crossed.

“That’s that damn fucking clown I’m talking about.”

“So, he can make us see things? Like how I saw a headless soldier in the library?”

“He doesn’t just make you see things. He’s not human at all. He’s a shape shifting alien.” 

“You’re fucking with us, right?” Eddie said.

“I-I haven’t seen a-anything like that.”

“Me neither. What was that about my bathroom again?”

“Mike told us that he’s been here for hundreds of years underneath Derry. It’s why so many fucked up things happen here and how most people are oblivious it. When we left Derry, we all lost our memories because of It. Mike never left so he didn’t forget about us. When we thought it was killed the first time, but we promised if it came back we would kill it for good.” 

“You keep talking about this Mike guy. Who is he?” Ben asked.

“When did we meet him? How did we meet Mike?” Richie muttered out loud.

“So, y-you’re saying w-we haven’t met him yet?”

““Yeah, he’s one of the Losers too. Or should I say he’s going to be one? Anyway, we need to find him,” Richie was starting to get a headache and rubbed the side of his head.

“Shouldn’t w-we find Georgie first?” Bill asked. 

His heart leapt in his throat. How the hell could he tell Bill? He forgot this Bill had no idea what happened to his little brother. He stared at Bill and took a deep breath. “Hey, Bill. You should sit down,” Richie sat on Ben’s small bed and patted next to him. 

Bill looked at him strangely, but sat next to Richie, “So, y-you know w-where Georgie is?”

“Bill…”, he looked down at his lap. 

“Tell me,” Bill put a hand on his shoulder.

“It’s that fucking clown,” Richie choked out, holding back tears.

Bill asked in a shaky voice, “Did he t-take him s-somewhere?” 

“No….he….killed Georgie,” Richie said quietly while tears fell down.

“No...no...please, oh god.” Richie turned and hugged Bill as he sobbed. He rubbed his back. The others huddled around Bill to put their arms over them. They pulled away when his sobs slowly faded.

Richie announced, “That’s why we need to kill him. He uses your personal fear to get inside your head to fuck with you. Whenever something terrible happens every 27 years it’s because that fucking clown. All those missing kids is because of him.”

Bill sniffled and wiped his tear streaked cheeks, but his eyes burned with determination, “H-how the hell do w-we kill this fucking thing?”


	3. Come With Me If You Want To Live

“Oh shit! We have to save Mike! Henry’s gang is gonna kick his ass. Come on.” He rushed out of Ben’s bedroom with the Losers in tow. They came across Belch’s car and Mike’s bike on the side of the street leading to the stream.

The goons were on the other side of the stream. Henry, Belch, and Victor surrounded Mike while he was on his back. They were taunting and laughing at him. Henry grabbed him by the collar and was about to bash him with a big rock in his hand. Bev grabbed a rock and chucked it right at Henry’s head, knocking him off of Mike like before. Mike crawled through the stream over to their side. They armed themselves with rocks nearby, ready to attack. 

Henry stood up, “You losers are trying too hard. She’ll do you. You just gotta ask nicely,” he ran hands up over his crotch suggestively. 

Ben screamed like a madman and threw his rock, hitting the side of his forehead. 

“Rock war!” Richie yelled and promptly got a rock to his own forehead knocking him down. Shit, he had forgot about that one.

The other losers stepped in front of him, retaliating with rocks at Henry’s gang. Richie stumbled a little dazed, but pushed himself up to join in. Eddie jumped in the shallow water to get closer to chuck more rocks. Henry’s gang was throwing rocks back, but the Losers outnumbered them and was hurling them at a much faster rate. They quickly became overwhelmed at the bombardment. Victor and Belch scurried off, leaving Henry on the ground looking broken and defeated. The Losers turned back to leave with Mike in the tall grass. 

“Fuck you, Bowers!” Richie flicked him off with both hands before joining back with the Losers. 

“Thanks you guys,” Mike said limping. 

“No problem, Mike. The Losers gotta stick together,” Richie said and patted his shoulder.

“How do you guys know my name?” 

“Well, it’s kind of a long story,” Richie said.

“He’s from the future,” Eddie said with a big smile. 

Mike chuckled, “Man, you guys are crazy.” 

“I guess that’s the short version of it, but I already know you. We’re friends. Or should I say we’re gonna be friends.” 

“I’m pretty sure I don’t know you guys.”

“They don’t, but I do know you. We should introduce ourselves. We call our group the Losers Club. I’m Richie."

“Hi, I’m Eddie.”

“Stanley, but call me Stan.”

“I-I’m Bill.”

“I’m Beverly or Bev for short.”

“Nice to meet you, I’m Ben.”

“Welcome to the Losers Club,” Richie said.

“I’m Mike, but apparently you guys already know that somehow. That asshole would’ve killed me. I’m lucky you guys showed up just in time.”

“Richie told us we needed to find you before you got hurt,” Beverly said.

“You’ve seen him, haven’t you?” Richie asked. 

“Seen who?”

“That damn fucking clown.”

“I thought I was seeing things,” Mike muttered, “Wait a second, how the hell did you know that?” 

“Like Eddie said I’m from the future.”

“You’re a funny dude, Richie.”

“I’m not fucking with you. You live with your grandpa on his farm. You told us how your parents died in that fire. How you watched them burn alive while you couldn’t do anything to help them. How you saw the flesh burn off their bones.”

“I’ve never told anyone that,” Mike said quietly, his hands trembled.

“Now do you believe me?” 

***

“He usually looks like a clown. He calls himself Pennywise, but we referred to him as It.”

“What do you mean he usually looks like a clown?” Mike asked.

“It sounds like I’m making shit up, but he’s actually a shape shifting alien. He uses your deepest fears against you. He’ll get inside your head to fuck with you by making you see things and turning into creatures.”

“Why is he or It doing all these things?” 

“Have you seen all those posters of missing people around town?” Ben asked and Mike nodded.

“That f-fucking clown took t-them.” 

“He doesn’t just take them. He scares his victims and eats them.”

“We should tell the police station then,” Mike insisted.

“They wouldn’t believe us. Nobody else can help us. We’re able to see him and aren’t influenced by his power.”

“What does that mean?” Stan asked.

“It somehow makes people oblivious to the missing people. Like they know they are missing, but don’t really try to do anything about it. He somehow amplifies negative emotions from people. He also makes anyone that leaves forget about Derry.” 

“How the hell do we face something like that?” Mike asked.

“We thought we killed him the first time, but he was just hibernating like a fucking bear for 27 years.” Richie traced a thumb over his unscarred palm, “We came back as adults and finally killed the fucker.”

“How did you guys figure out how to kill him?” Eddie fiddled with his inhaler in his hands. 

His hands trembled as he choked out, “You told me before you-”, he shut his eyes, his chest got tight and he started to gasp for air. 

A sharp claw piercing out of Eddie’s chest caused blood to spray on Richie’s shirt, flashed in his mind. The horrible coppery smell as Eddie choked on his blood. 

Thin arms circled around his torso. “Breath in, breath out, breath in, breath out,” Eddie said in a calm even tone. He slowly breathed in and out as directed and he began rubbing Richie’s back in soothing motions.

“Don’t worry, I’m here. I’m okay,” he whispered in his ear. He clutched his arms around Eddie, afraid if he opened his eyes he would disappear. The soft beating of Eddie’s heart against his chest had calmed him enough to loosen his grip and pull away embarrassed. 

Richie cleared his throat and continued, “Eddie told us that when he was attacked again by the leper, he choked it and could feel that it was getting weak. We tried to make Pennywise smaller by forcing him in to change shape into something more manageable.”

“L-like a cat or s-something?” 

Richie chuckled, “No, but that would have been awesome. We couldn’t force him to change from that giant spider form, but we found something way better.”

“A giant spider? I already hate regular sized ones,” Bev said and shivered. 

“It was Bill’s idea there was more than one way to be smaller.”

“What was that?” Stan asked.

“It feeds on our fears and insecurities. Once we overcame our fears, we were able to stand up to him. We found out he had his own fears. He feared not being feared.”

“How exactly do we overcome our fears before we fight him?” Ben asked.

“We have to deal with our personal issues before we fight him or we’ll lose. I suggest we get a bottle of booze and head on over to Ben’s little underground clubhouse.” 

“That's supposed to be a secret,” Ben said.

“I’m from the future, remember?”


	4. Sticky Fingers and Sweaty Palms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was writing this story and I was debating if I should add smut or not. Maybe light smut nothing to graphic? Please comment and let me know.

The Loser’s stood beside the store that had big white letters with just the word ‘Liquor” on the front. It’s not like stores need names, right? Richie leaned back on the old red bricked building with a foot on the wall. He was usually a vodka kind of guy, but now he was a teenager again. He didn’t want to test his tolerance, so something less stronger would be a better choice. He totally forgot he wasn’t old enough to buy liquor yet. It’d be easier to talk about their problems with some liquid confidence though. He wasn’t sure if it was more for him or the group.

“Is this r-really g-good idea?”

“My mom’s never gonna let me out if I come home drunk,” Eddie complained.

“I’ve had some of my dad’s beer before,” Bev said and they turned to look at her, “When he was passed out of course.”

“My parents used to own a bar, so they let me try some. I don’t really like the taste of beer though,” Mike said. 

“Well, I prefer vodka, but we’d probably reenact the throw up scene in The Sandlot. That’s a little too strong obviously, so I was thinking either a beer or a wine cooler, something sweet.”

“The Sandlot? Is that a movie?” Eddie asked.

Richie ran a hand through his shaggy hair, “Oh, yeah. That’s not even out yet. The kids in the movie remind me of us.”

“There’s sweet liquor?” Ben asked.

“Yep, wine coolers are pretty sweet and just as much alcohol as beer. There’s also cocktails, those are considered girly drinks, but fun fact; they got more alcohol than beer does and you can’t really taste the alcohol.”

“H-how are we gonna get some? We’re not old e-enough and we’re broke.”

Richie pointed at Beverly, “Bev, you’re great at distractions, so you’ll go in first. Casually walk in and knock some stuff ‘accidentally’ on the ground.” 

He then put an arm around Eddie’s shoulders, “While me and Eds here snatch the booze. If we go in all together, it’ll be obvious so we’ll go in after you, Bev.” 

Richie pointed to the sidewalk on the other side, “The rest of you guys stay across the street and when we run out, we’ll go towards the barrens. Everyone got that?”

***

The small bell chimed as Bev opened the glass door and walked through. The middle aged man greeted her in a polite tone. He waited a little while before gestured his head toward the glass door.

Richie smiled at the cashier to look less suspicious while Eddie played with the zipper on his fanny pack. Bev was on the opposite side of the store by the snacks, they were by the liquor shelf. He glanced up to Bev to check if she was ready.

He nodded and gave a small thumbs up. She pretended to accidentally bump into the candy rack and knocked off what looked like bags of gummy worms. “Oh gosh darn, I’m so clumsy,” she acted like a ditsy chick and bent down to pick up the packets of candy.

They crept into the liquor aisle and he spotted an electric blue bottle of Mad Dog 20/20 on the shelf. He handed it to Eddie and whispered, “Stay on my left side.” They walked and Richie tried his best to use his lanky form to cover Eddie. He held the glass bottle low and out of sight as they quickly strolled out together. 

“Oh, no! I gotta go! Uhh...because of lady problems!” Richie bit the inside of his cheek to keep from bursting out laughing. Bev came out a second after they did. They ran away laughing with the rest of the Losers toward the barrens. 

***

Ben was leading the Losers through the barrens to the secret base. He was telling him how he spent time fixing it up over the summer. They followed along the edge of the stream. Richie and Eddie were trailing a ways behind the group with the glass wine cooler.

Eddie was in tandem by Richie, “Can’t believe we just did that.” He zipped opened his fanny pack and grabbed his trusty fake inhaler and shoot it a couple of times.

“You know that’s a placebo, right?” 

“What’s a gazebo?” 

“So cute, Eddie Spaghetti,” Richie reached out and pinched his cheek.

Eds pulled away blushing, “Shut up, Trashmouth.” Richie grabbed the inhaler and held it out of his reach, “Hey!”

“That means it’s fake medicine,” Richie placed it in his mouth and pressed the button. A mist of menthol vapor sprayed on his tongue. “See? It’s just bullshit. It’s just some menthol and water.”

“Oh dude, that’s gross. That wasn’t a new one, I’ve already used it.” 

“It tastes fine to me.” 

Eds pouted those adorable lips of his and tried to snatch the inhaler away. His chest thumped loudly when Eddie’s smaller, but oh so warmer hand brushed his. Richie’s hand seemed to have a mind of it’s own because he dropped the inhaler and threaded slender fingers through Eddie’s shorter ones. 

Eddie bent down to retrieve his inhaler off the ground. He placed it in his opened fanny pack. “I need both hands to close it,” he mumbled and slipped out of his grip.

Richie missed the warmth of his smaller hand. He awkwardly held his arm by his side as Eddie zipped up his bag. A lump formed in the back of his throat, he cleared it before he was about to apologize for touching him. But then Eddie firmly held his hand again as they followed the Losers. 

There was no way Eddie was willingly holding his hand and not spitting in his face in disgust. He didn’t want to wake up in his oversized king bed. This must be a dream. 

“This isn’t a dream,” Eddie chuckled. 

“Oh, did I say that out loud? My Eds,” his voice hitched, “I mean the other Eddie would’ve hated my guts.” Richie gestured holding their clasped hands and asked, “Are you okay with this?”

“Well, why wouldn’t I be?” 

“Because I’m a disgusting faggot,” he expected Eddie to pull away and never talk to him.

“Do you find me disgusting?” Eddie asked, he stopped in his tracks and turned to Richie looking like a kicked puppy.

“No, not even if you were covered in gray water.”

“Now that would be disgusting,” he laughed. “You’re not gross, ok?” Eddie squeezed his hand tightly, “This isn’t either.” Richie’s face was hot like he was sun burnt and he couldn’t help but smile like an idiot.

The group stopped in the wooded area where Ben’s clubhouse was. “So, this is it,” Ben gestured in front of him. He tried to subtly take his hand out of Eddie’s, but he kept a firm grip on Richie’s. The Losers either didn’t notice or didn’t care enough to treat them any differently. He hoped Eddie didn’t mind his sweaty palm. 

“W-where is this clubhouse?” Bill asked.

“It’s underneath us,” Richie said.

“I don’t think I’m gonna get used to that,” Ben said.


	5. A Penny For Your Thoughts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to sprinkle in bits of the IT book into this story. I made it so you don't have to know the book for it to work. Just more or less little tidbits to flesh out the characters. 
> 
> I was thinking about writing smut into this chapter but I felt it would be completely out of place. So I'm pretty sure It'll be in the next chapter. I wasn't sure how graphic the smut scenes should be. I write pretty detailed stuff. I'm not like he slipped into his warm velvety love tunnel. That kind of purple prose pulls me out of the story. Especially since the characters wouldn't think like that at all. They're horny teenagers not 1700's poets.

Ben rambled how he built this clubhouse and was still fixing it up. He opened the hatch and led them down the wooden steps. The hammock he shared with Eds was set in the far back against the wall. Richie walked over and bent down to grab the familiar dusty shower cap from the pile in the crate. He had grabbed it before heading off to kill that fucking alien clown because his best friend wasn’t there. Stan alive now and he was gonna make sure to kill that fucker the first time.

He stoop up with it and offered it to Stan. He put on the shower cap, “You’re pretty quiet.” 

Richie couldn’t resist embracing him, he really did miss him. Stan stood still and then patted him on the back awkwardly. Richie pulled away, “Sorry, I’ve been thinking a lot.” 

“It’s ok. I wasn’t complaining. I can’t imagine what you’ve been through.”

“L-let’s drink that b-bottle.”

“I have some plastic cups,” Ben said and handed everyone a cup.

Eddie handed Richie the bottle of Mad Dog. He flipped the bottle over to the front label, it was Blue Raspberry flavored. It was probably good since Blue Raspberry was his favorite Icee he had in LA. 

They sat in a tight circle and Richie poured a little the bright blue liquid in everyone’s red plastic cup. He held up his cup in a toast, “To second chances at life,” he announced out loud and drank the overly sweet concoction. It tasted like liquid candy, but with that slight familiar burn. 

They all stared into their cups before slowly drinking it. Bill was the next to drink it down and coughed a little. 

Bev drank it down and licked her lips with a smile. 

Ben looked at her and gulped it down with a grimace.

Stan sniffed it, shrugged and tasted it before downing the rest down. 

Mike had his with a smile, probably happy that it didn’t taste anything like beer.

Eddie gave him a shy smile and snuggled into his shoulder. He drank it slowly and coughed a little with his tongue out.

“Kinda reminds me of those blue Jolly Ranchers with a kick,” Richie said. 

“I-it’s not that bad. Wasn’t expecting it to taste l-like that.”

“Yeah, much better than the cheap beer my dad drinks. That tastes like piss,” Bev said.

“It’s like a weird flavored juice,” Ben said.

“It’s not exactly kosher wine, but it’s still pretty sweet,” Stan commented.

“I don’t care if this is a girly drink. Beer is too bitter for my tastes,” Mike said. 

“You guys want more?” Richie offered and the gang stuck their red party cups out in front of him. So, he poured each of them more this time. Now that he knew they liked it. He was now starting to get a little buzzed. He was really glad he didn’t go for the vodka like he usually would. 

“How do we start this?” Bill said surprisingly with no stutter. Liquor really works wonders sometimes.

“I was considering the drinking game ‘Never have I ever’, but we’d end up projectile vomiting and all that jazz.” 

“You said this clown, alien or whatever uses your fear against you, right?” Stan asked.

“Yeah. We can talk about what bothers us like a group therapy session. We need to over come our personal demons. Let it all out, so It doesn’t have much power over us. So, anybody wanna go first?” There wasn’t any response for a minute until Bill spoke up.

“I-I told Georgie I couldn’t play with him, because I was s-sick,” he stared into his cup and sniffled. “I made him a p-paper boat and told him to go out and play in the rain. I l-lied about being sick. It’s my fault. I didn’t want to p-play with him. Now he’s gone and I’ll never get to see his smile again.” Bill broke down sobbing, as he covered his face with an arm. 

Every Loser silently reached out to place a comforting hand on him. They waited to let him get it all out, he sniffled and wiped his runny nose with the back of his hand. Eddie reached into his trusty utility belt to give Bill a tissue.  
Bill mumbled out a thank you and wiped his hand and blew his runny nose.

“It’s not your fault, Bill. You’re an awesome brother. It’s that fucking clown that’s to blame. We need to kill him so nobody else loses someone they love,” Richie said. He couldn't help, but discreetly reach out with his long slender fingers along the ground and met Eddie’s shorter ones on the dusty floor behind them. Eddie leaned more into him, he smelled sorta like the pine freshener he used for his car. 

Bill’s eyes were red and puffy, he gave an awkward forced smile, “I’m glad I-I got that off my chest.”

“That’s what she said,” Richie said out loud.

Bill sniffled and his body began shaking. Shit, maybe it was a little to soon to joke around. He was startled when Bill started to laugh out loud and the rest of the Losers too. 

“There’s the Trashmouth we all know and love,” Eddie said.

“Speak for yourself,” Stan said with a grin.

“Shut the fuck up and go play with your pigeons, Bird Boy.” Eddie reached into his Batman Utility belt and flung his fake inhaler at Stan. He laughed at him when it knocked the dusty shower cap off Stan’s head, he coughed and waived the dust from his face.

Stan ran a hand through his brown curls and sighed, “My father wants me to follow in his footsteps and become rabbi like him. I’m worried to be a disappointment to him. I’m not really into my faith that much. I don’t see myself becoming a rabbi and then being miserable for it.” 

“I’m sure what’s more important is to do what makes you happy and not what’s expected from you. There’s a lot of other Jewish jobs you can do. Like become a doctor, lawyer, or even an accountant.”

“Just because I’m Jewish doesn’t mean I’m gonna do any of those.”

“Bird watching is what you do after you retire, Stanley.”

Mike cleared his throat, “Well, my parents owned a bar when I was younger. It was called the ‘Black Spot’ because it was supposed to be a safe place for black folks to enjoy. But then some asshole racists decided to destroy it. I don’t have any idea if they knew people were in there or they didn’t give two shits. They burned the bar. Everyone in there was trapped and couldn't get out. My parents died in that fire. I sometimes get nightmares from it. Afterwards, I moved here to my grandpa’s farm. It sucks being the only black kid in such a small town.” He stared into his plastic cup and then took a drink.

“Good thing in the future most people despise racists. Small towns suck anyway. Glad I moved to California, it’s much more diverse and accepting there. Anyway, we’ll get a black president in the future, so there’s that to look forward to.”

“We’re gonna have a black president?” Mike asked.

“Yeah, but not for a while though. By the way, did I mention video games are way better, but arcades are almost as extinct as the dinosaurs.”

“If arcades are gone, how do we play video games then?” Ben asked.

“You guys would shit your pants if you saw what video games look like 27 years from now. Imagine games you play at home that look better than movies now.”

“You gotta be fucking with us.” Eddie said.

“Nope. Also we have smartphones. Which is a portable phone small enough to fit in your pocket and is practically a whole computer. You can watch movies, play games, check the internet, play music, watch porn. I can’t wait for you guys to experience it.”

“That sounds amazing. Are there flying cars too?” Bev asked.

“Not exactly like Back to the Future but, they made a mini helicopter that drives then the propeller comes out and it can fly. It’s pretty new, I saw it on Youtube not too long ago.”

“You tube? What the hell is that?” Stan looked like he was constipated.

“Oh, it’s a website to watch a bunch of videos from all over the world.”

“What’s a web site? Sounds creepy. Like a huge place filled with spiders,” Bev shivered. 

Richie laughed, “Oh yeah,” and smacked his forehead. “The internet isn’t even a thing yet. Nevermind, it’s pretty complicated to explain. You guys have to see it to get it. But anyway, who’s next to pour their soul out?” he asked and poured out the rest of the Blue Raspberry Mad Dog into their cups.

Ben slid off his backpack and grabbed what looked like a postcard, “Umm….I wrote a poem.” He was blushing as he took a deep breath, “Your hair is winter fire. January embers. My heart burns there, too.” Ben sat there awkwardly, not adverting his eyes off the paper.

Richie already knew Ben’s massive crush on Bev. He took pity on Ben and went over to cup a hand over his ear because Bev was next to him, “Don’t worry, Bev likes you too. Go get her, Romeo.”

“How do you-? Oh, right. You’re from future.”

Richie want back over to his spot on the wooden floor. Eddie whispered, “What did you say to him?”

“Just watch,” Richie gestured towards Ben and Bev.

She tucked some of her short red hair behind an ear. Ben reached out with the card and his hand was shaking like he was freezing in the arctic. He handed her the card and she gently took it from him. She mouthed the words as she read it and her lips formed into a giant smile and she held the poem to her chest. 

Bill seemed a little annoyed and bummed out. Stan patted his shoulder and messed with Bill’s hair a little. Bill smoothed his hair in place, Stan chuckled and ruffled it again. Now that he was mentally older, he could see that Stan was clearly flirting with Bill. Most people assume that when it applies to boys teasing girls. Maybe the older Stan felt the same way as him and didn’t want him to live a life of regret of not following your heart. Doing the things that society expects of you, so you live a lie and then be miserable for it. 

Eddie nudged him, “Who knew Trashmouth was secretly a matchmaker,” he paused and stared at Stan and Bill. “Is something going on between Stan and Bill?” Eddie asked quietly.

“Oh? What makes you say that?”

“They kinda remind me of us. Does that mean we’re not the only ones?” 

“In LA, there's a whole community where people like us live and it’s also legal to marry in the future.”

“Oh…did you find anyone in LA?” Eddie nervously asked.

He cleared his throat, “No, I didn’t. I’ve never looked because I was scared and I knew he wasn’t there.” He leaned into Eddie and was tempted to bury his face into that soft neck and inhale that fresh pine scent.

“So, I guess I’ll go next,” Bev said out loud. “My mom passed away before I was born. Obviously I don’t have any memories of her, but my dad keeps pictures around the apartment. I look like a younger version of her. It’s pretty tough to live without a mom. I had to learn to brush my own hair and style it on my own.” 

She said a little laugh, “When I started my period I freaked out and thought I was dying. I overheard some girls in school talking about periods, but I still didn’t expect that much blood and don’t even get me started on the cramps.” 

She started to rub her arms like she was cold and continued in a shaky voice, “Sometimes, my dad tells me how much I resemble my mom and I can see the pain in his eyes. He even touches my hair and says I smell like her too. Don’t get me wrong, I love my dad, but it scares me and makes me so uncomfortable whenever he does that.”

Ben leaned over and hugged her from the side. She turned and returned the hug, sniffling. She pulled away and started playing with the ends of her hair, “That’s the reason why I cut my hair.” 

“I still think you look beautiful, Bev,” he said sporting a blush almost as red as Beverly’s hair. She smiled and wiped her eyes with her fingers. He offered his hand to her and they held hands. Ben smiled and scooted closer to her. 

Eddie spoke up, “My dad died from cancer. I was pretty young when it happened, so I don’t really remember him. I know my mom worries about me, but ever since she’s been obsessed with different deceases. She always reminds me to put on sunscreen on a hot day or to make sure I’m layered up in the winter. She’s convinced I’m sick all the time.” 

Eds gave him a small smile, “She watches the news a lot and recently she heard that gay people have a disease that makes them sickly. I know for a fact I’m not sick or diseased. I don’t care if she thinks that about me.” 

“She’s talking about Aids. It’s a virus that weakens your immune system, so that part is unfortunately true. Anyone could catch it, if they have sex with someone that already has it. It’s not a ‘gay disease’ like people now think it is. It’s sad we don’t a cure yet.”

“You’re up last, Richie,” Stan gave him a knowing smirk.

He drank the last bit of the electric blue liquid in his cup. He really wanted something a bit stronger right now. He pushed the middle of his black frames on his nose and ran a hand through his messy black hair. He took a deep breath. He could do this, all his other friends spilled their heart out. 

“When I was younger, I guess that would be like now to you guys. Sorry, it kinda hurts my head to think about it. I used to joke about how I slept around with a bunch of girls from school, that wasn’t true.” 

“No shit, Richie,” Stan said.

“L-let him finish, ok? S-sorry about that. Go ahead.”

It was the moment of true now. It was now or never. “I said all that because I was afraid you guys would hate me. If you ever found out about me you would all leave me,” he took off his glasses to wipe his eyes. A warm comforting hand rubbed his back in soothing motions. 

“It’ll be okay, Richie. I’m right here,” Eds whispered soothingly.

He sniffled. slipped his thick glasses back on and kept his focus on the red plastic cup in his hand, “I hope you guys don’t think differently about me,” he cleared his throat and took a deep breath, “I’m gay.”

The Loser’s were all quiet around them. His heartbeat was making his neck pulse and his hands got all clammy and sweaty. They hated him this was it. He was freak to them. Maybe the Losers and Henry’s gang would team up to throw rocks at the little fairy. 

“That it?” Stan asked breaking the silence.

He looked up started at question, “What?”

Stan pointed a finger at him, “Oh my god! We got you good!”

“What the fuck are you talking about, Bird Brain?” 

He started laughing with a hand on his chest, “I gestured everyone to be quiet to mess with you. You were being so dramatic, I couldn’t help myself.” The rest of the Losers broke their own silence with laughter. Even Eds was laughing beside him.

“That’s not funny, I was being serious. Here I was shitting my pants about how you guys would react.” He gritted his teeth and resisted the urge to pull his own hair.

“We all saw you walking and holding hands with Eddie. So, we already figured you guys were gay. No offense, but a guy bragging about how much pussy he gets either doesn’t get any or doesn’t want any,” Stan told him. 

“P-plus you’re the only one w-who calls Eddie by a nickname.”

“I see the googly eyes you guys make at each other. I can practically see the little floating hearts around each of your heads,” Bev giggled behind a hand.

“Most straight guys don’t sit that close together, unless they have to,” Ben said. 

Richie snorted when Stan and Bill tried to discreetly make room between them. He laughed when Stan quickly messed up Bill’s hair again and he swatted his hand off looking annoyed. 

Revenge is a dish best served cold. He pointed and smiled, “What about Stan and Bill? They seem awfully close, don’t you think?”

They looked like a couple of deer caught in the headlights. Both of their heads were turned, but Bill was caught holding Stan wrist. Stan’s hand was stretched out trying to touch Bill’s hair.

Eddie choked out a laugh. He began clapping and singing, “Bill and Stan sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g. First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes a baby in a baby carriage.” 

Bev, Ben, Mike and Richie started clapping together when the song was over. Bill and Stan’s faces were so red. He could have sworn they got sun burned in Santa Monica beach. 

“I-I don’t like Stan. How could I if I l-liked Be- a girl?” Richie knew he was about to say Bev. He had noticed the stares he gave her when she wasn’t looking. 

The reserved and quiet Stan was definitely more talkative when Bill was around. The normally stern look he wore would melt away whenever it was just them. He was more observant than others gave him credit for.

“You could be bisexual, Bill,” Richie suggested.

“W-what’s that mean?”

“It means you like both.”

“L-like having sex with t-two people at the same t-time?” 

He laughed, “That’s called a threesome.”

“Do people do that? Sounds messy and complicated,” Ben said.

“Bisexual means you like chicks and dudes. Not necessarily at the same time. It could happen I suppose. Your dating pool is huge if you are though. Plenty of fish in the sea to catch.” 

“Oh, I didn’t know that w-was a thing,” Bill said biting his lip and picked his jeans. 

Stan seemed nervous, glancing at Richie and then to Bill. He wanted his best friend to be happy and maybe nudge Bill in his direction. So he said, “Well, I guess try to see if that’s how you feel.”

“H-how do I d-do that?”

“Do you choke the chicken thinking about this special someone?” 

Bill’s face looked like a tomato, “W-what?! I-I’m not telling you that!”

It was great seeing his stuttering friend so flustered. Stan sat there quietly, but his face matched Bill’s. He could push it a little more. “Do you wanna jerk their jerky?” Richie smirked and made the jerking off motion.

The Losers lost it when Bill yelled out, “No! Of course I-I don’t wanna jerk off Stan!” His hands flew up to cover his mouth. Stan’s body started swaying and Mike shot up to catch him before he fainted.

Mike gently laid Stan down. The Losers crowded around him in a circle worried. Bill stood over him on his knees and patted his face and called out his name. A few seconds later Stan came to, eyes unfocused and dazed. 

He wiped a tear off Bill’s cheek and said in awe, “Are you an angel?” 

“Oh my god! That’s so fucking cute,” Bev shouted and then giggled. Everyone laughed except Stan and Bill looked embarrassed. 

He blinked and looked around confused, “Why am I on the ground?” Stan really sounded out of it.

Eddie said between laughs, “You fainted when Bill,” he caught his breath, “talked about jerking you off!” He fell over holding his stomach laughing.

Bill sat back annoyed, “I said I-I didn’t want to.”

“Why not? Is it because I’m circumcised?” Stan’s face was flushed and his eyes moved around a little and not really on anything. Holy shit Stan was drunk. Drunk Stan had no filter. Stan was Jewish so that didn’t really come as a surprise. 

“I-I don’t mind if you are. I’m n-not though.” Guess Stan wasn’t the only one who was drunk. Would they remember all of this. They kind of need to or all this therapy session goes out the window.

Even though he was gay, he didn’t really wanna think about Bill and Stan’s dick. He’d rather think about Eddie’s. Was Eddie uncircumcised like him?

“I bet it’s cute like you are,” Stan poked Bill’s chest as he still laid on the ground.

“Would you two just get a room?” Mike asked sternly.

“But we’re in a room already,” Stan sat up and waived his arms open.

“You should get him some water,” Richie said. 

Stan waived his arms on his side like wings, “I wish I was a duck so I can go quack quack on the water.” Stan poked Bill’s flushed red cheek, “You would be a swan because you’re so beautiful and majestic.” Bev tried to stifle a laugh behind her hand.

“I think I have a water bottle in a cooler,” Ben said and got up to get it.

“Man, I really wish I had my phone to record this. Now we have so much dirt on poor Stanley,” he said smiling.

Eddie got up and hugged Richie, “I missed your smile. Don’t be sad anymore. I’m here and I’m not going anywhere.” He whispered in his ear, “I love you, Richie Tozier. I’m sorry you felt alone and I wasn’t brave enough to tell you that.” He hugged Eddie tightly and silently cried into his warm neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone likes this story. I wanted to write a story with more plot. I usually don't care so much about plot. I like to write slice of life with my favorite characters. I'm debating if I should switch POVs to be more effective to show Pennywise trying to mess with each loser. I was thinking about Bill, Bev, Eddie, and Richie's encounter with Pennywise. It's gonna be a little different than how the movie did it. Like how they can still sorta fight him back but they can only kill him when they are together.


	6. Who Ordered The Bloody Mary?

Richie pulled out of Eddie’s embrace and awkwardly turned to the rest of the Losers, “So, hopefully us talking about our fears and over coming them will make Pennywise weaker, but we should still be careful.”

“W-where is this damn f-fucking clown?” Bill stood up clenching his fist ready for a fight. He knew he was pissed if he was cussing.

“He lives underneath the well house on Neibolt Street. You guys need to remember that he makes you see things that aren’t there and he can shape shift to look and sound like someone else.”

“Let’s go over there and kick his ass then,” Eddie said while punching the air in front of him.

“It’s getting kinda late and I’m not sure about you guys but I’m still feeling the buzz. We should head home to get some rest, then tomorrow let’s meet here at 12 pm to prepare. Bring whatever you can use as weapons if you can.”

The Losers started to head out the clubhouse and Ben was the last, so he closed the hatch and kicked some dirt and foliage to cover the entrance. 

Mike waived, “I’ll see you guys tomorrow. My grandpa’s farm not to far way, so I can get more sleep.” He started to walk away. 

“I’ll walk you home, Bev. If that's ok with you?” She smiled and grabbed his hand. He blushed and looked down at their joined hands. 

Without turning back, she wiggled her fingers in the air as she walked away with Ben, “We’re see you guys later. Goodnight, Lover Boys!”

Bill’s arm was around Stan’s waist to help him walk because he was swaying a little back and forth like he was on a boat. “I’m g-gonna take Stan to my place until he f-feels more like himself.” 

Stan grabbed Bill’s wrist from his waist and hovered it over to his tan khaki pants. Stan pressed Bill’s open hand right on top of his slightly tented pants and not so quietly whispered, “You can feel me if you want.” 

Bill blushed and pulled out of his grasp, “S-stop that. Let’s go t-to my place. I can’t let your parents see you l-like this.” Stanley was such a lightweight.

Richie laughed, “Make sure he drinks plenty of water and make sure he takes his bird bath.” Eddie’s laughed at his stupid joke. His laugh always made him smile and brighten up his day.

“Let’s take a bath together,” Stan said. His face was slightly red. He was pretty sure it was from the booze and not from embarrassment. He was clearly past that now, but wait until he sobered up.

Bill bit his lip, “We should g-get going now. See you g-guys tomorrow.” He slung an arm over Stan’s shoulder and the walked off to his house.

He had no idea his best friend was such perv. Maybe being drunk finally loosed him up alittle. Stan probably couldn’t help himself now he knew Bill liked him back. Was that why he was so uptight all the time? All that crap about how being gay was a sin and how Stan was expected to be the perfect son all the time?

Richie would’ve opened up to Stan if he knew he was in the closet too. He didn’t have to grow up feeling alone. He was so terrified if anyone in Derry ever found out, especially bullies like Henry’s gang. It had pushed Richie so far in the closet, he was hanging out with the moths. 

Even in LA, whenever a chick flirted with him he’d act like a total douche bag instead of saying they’re barking up the wrong tree. When friends asked if he was dating, he would joke about banging some chicks after a gig and say he loved the bachelor life. He buried that part of himself for so long and now those feelings were resurfacing. He wanted Eddie to come with him to LA, where they’ll be accepted. Well, more than this depressing cursed town. 

***

Bev walked towards her apartment holding on Ben’s slightly sweaty hand, but she didn’t mind though. Her finger tips ran over the creases of the neatly folded up poem in her other pocket. Ben was so sweet and really made her feel beautiful and special. Despite the fact she freaked out and chopped her hair. Now she could pass as a boy with her short hair and nonexistent boobs.

She stopped wearing jeans because many times she got mistaken for a boy. So now she prefers blouses and long dresses. She couldn’t help but stare in the mirror at night and down her chest. Her classmates breasts seemed to get huge over night and she was jealous that they started to get guys’ attention. She’d been debating weather or not to stuff them with some tissues. She once tried it in her bathroom, they ended up wonky and lopsided looking. So much for that idea.

They got to the old bricked apartment complex with a metal fire escape along its side. She stopped to lean down and gave Ben a small kiss on the cheek. “This is my apartment. My dad doesn’t like me bringing friends over. Thank you for the poem and walking with me,” She said with a smile. 

He slowly let go of her hand and rubbed his cheek, “Be careful and keep a watch out for Pennywise.”

“Alright, I’ll keep an eye out for evil space clowns.”

She turned around and walked up the floor to her apartment. She gripped her keys so they didn’t jingle as she unlocked the door and quietly opened it. She shut it just as slow to not disturb her daddy. He was passed out as usual on his recliner with a brown bottle of beer in hand. She lifted it out his loose grip and set it with the other empty bottles on the small coffee table. She used the long black remote off the table and turned off the sports channel behind her.

She was about to head to the bedroom, but stopped when a muffled voice of what sounded like a small boy echoed in the hallway. The bathroom door was a jar and the voice seemed to echo again from that direction, she couldn’t quite make out what the voice was saying. 

She went in the bathroom and closed the door. “Hello? Can anyone hear me?” the voice of what sounded like a small boy was apparently coming from the drain. 

She leaned her head closer to the drain, “Hello? Who are you? Are you ok?”

A shaky little voice called out, “I’m so scared and I’m hurt. Can you help me? My name’s Georgie.”

Her blood ran cold and remembered that Richie told the group that Pennywise killed Georgie. It was Pennywise pretending to be Bill’s little brother Georgie. 

That wasn’t Georgie and she's not fucking falling for that shit.

The stench of raw sewage puffed out from the drain, making some bile burn her throat. Vine like strands of bloody foul smelling hair twisted and shot out the drain spraying blood all over the sink and tiled floor.

She jerked back and yelped loudly. She tripped over her feet and fell on her ass. It was a few feet above the sink and made a motion like a Venus flytrap catching it's pray

The tendrils of inky red hair whipped around the bathroom like an angry octopus, flicking droplets of dark red blood on the walls. She scrambled backwards on the cold tiled floor to get away. She screamed as one of the slimy hairy vines got her, it twisted and crept up her outstretched leg.

The bathroom door burst opened to reveal her dad with an annoyed expression, "What the hell are you screaming about? What are you doing on the floor?"

The hairy vine like appendage was still wrapped around her leg and the room was covered with what looked like gallons of blood. 

"You don't see it!?" she shrieked out and whipped her head in his direction. She tried to pull away from it's slimy firm grip, but couldn't.

"What the hell are you on about girl? There's nothing here,” he daddy said gesturing around the room. 

That's it. It's not real, it’s in her head. Richie said to not let Pennywise fuck with her. 

She shut her eyes and repeated like a mantra. This isn't real Beverly. Don't let him get inside your head. It's not real. It's not real. 

The tightness around her leg faded away and then she opened her eyes. There was no sign of the hair tentacle from the sink nor any trace of blood around the room.

She sighed in relief and she quickly made up an excuse, "I'm sorry daddy. I thought I saw a spider on me." 

"It's okay, Bevy. Your mother was afraid of spiders too." He crouched down to her level and ran a hand agonizingly slow through her short red hair. "Its a shame you cut your hair Bevy. You looked so much like her." He sighed and stoop up to leave, closing the bathroom door behind him.

She started to softly cry and hugged her knees to her chest. She wished she didn't die giving birth to her. She hated when she was compared to her mom. It's one of the reasons why she took up smoking, her dad talked about how she smelled like her. She would mask the smell with the same cigarettes he smoked. She hated how the smell clung to her clothes, but it did calm her nerves somewhat. 

"Hey! Over here." She flinched and groaned when her back hit the edge of the hard porcelain bathtub. She darted her head around and signed in relief as Ben's head poked out the corner outside the window. She went over to open the window, he was leaning from the emergency fire escape latter with one foot on a step and arm hooked around the metal bar. 

"Are you ok? I heard screaming," he said.

"I thought you left already. Anyway, my dad will freak out if he sees you here. I wanna get the fuck out of here." She opened the window and Ben moved down the ladder to the ground.

She reached out and grabbed the ladder. She stepped down a few steps and then lost her footing and slipped. Ben caught her before her she would've possibly twisted her ankle, she missed judged the last step on the vertical latter. 

She brought the back of hand to her forehead and said in an unnaturally high girly voice, "Oh, thank you my knight in shining armor."

He played along and bowed, "You are most welcome, My Lady."

She grabbed his hand and headed towards the barrens without a second glance at her apartment. She made sure they were far away from anyone, "I saw something."

"You saw what?" 

"I got home and I thought I heard a little boy's voice. It was coming from the bathroom, so I went in. It was coming from the drain. The little boy said he was hurt and scared. He said he was lost in the sewers."

She hugged him and continued in a shaky voice "He said his name was Georgie. That's when it hit me, Georgie's the name of Bill's brother....his dead little brother. Then these hairy tentacle like things came out of the drain and tried to grab my face. It smelled like raw sewage. It sprayed what looked like blood everywhere. It grabbed my leg and I screamed.”

“I didn’t see any blood or anything.”

“My dad rushed in the bathroom, but couldn’t see anything.”

“You mean like only you could see it?” Ben asked.

“Yeah, he was oblivious to all the blood. Richie said Pennywise likes to mess with your head. So, I closed my eyes and kept repeating it wasn’t real and that it’s all in my head. When I opened my eyes the slimy hairy thing around my leg was gone and there was not a single peck of blood.”

“You believed in yourself. It seems to need fear to hurt us. I guess it has no power if we’re not scared.” Ben explained.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was originally gonna write all their encounters with Pennywise in one chapter. I decided to split up their parts. Next is Bill and Stan and then Richie and Eddie. I was just gonna have smut with Richie and Eddie but now I'm going to make up for lack of smut with Bill and Stan too.
> 
> I'm thinking some fun awkward gay scenes would be great. I just had an idea about some accidents happening involving anal. Most fics don't mention douching before anal and so I kinda want to write what could easily happen if you don't prep for that. Shit happens that's what. Let me know if that's ok to write. If I do write it I'm not going to make like a fetish. It'll be brief and more funny than gross.


	7. Clowns Come In All Shapes and Sizes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to make up for the lack of smut in this story with a long chapter. It also has Bill and Stan smut in it too. This chapter ended up being a lot longer than I was expecting. I really hope you like it. I spent alot of time on it.

Bill and Stan strolled on the sidewalk, some small houses on either side along the narrow street. Bill was a little paranoid about how close they were walking side by side, brushing shoulders. The events of the day played in his mind. He wouldn’t lie and say he wasn’t upset when Ben gave Bev a love poem. When he saw the way Ben looked at her with so much obvious affection, he realized he didn’t feel that upset anymore. He was grateful his friends liked each other and were both happy.

Richie and Eddie on the other hand, he wasn’t as surprised as he thought he would’ve been. The pair were way closer than any other part of the group. Wherever Eddie went Richie followed close behind him like a lost puppy. When they were heading to Ben’s secret base, he turned around to check if they were still following the rest of the Losers. He saw them holding hands with smiles plastered on their faces. He whispered to the others to look behind them and were a little taken a back at first. Their shocked faces quickly turned to soft smiles at the pair. They didn’t need to hide how they felt for each other, at least not with the Losers. They were a bunch of outcasts in their small corner of the world, the fact they weren’t accepted in Derry only brought them closer as a group.

Stan had started messing with hair and he acted like it bothered him. He swatted his hands away and Stan’s usually stoic face melted away, replaced with a smile and small wrinkles on the corner of his eyes. He normally looked like someone had pissed in his cereal and he still decided to eat it anyway.   
Bill liked making Stan laugh and smile, it made him happy. He had thought that’s how a normal friendship was. 

Richie had caught them messing around and commented about how close they were. Eddie joked about how he and Stan wanted to kiss and then the idea popped in his head. The thought of kissing Stan didn’t gross him out like he expected, but instead he wondered how his soft looking lips would feel against his own. He didn’t know that people could like both girls and guys until Richie had informed of such a thing existed.

Stan seemed to be in deep thought while staring at the ground. "W-what's wrong?" Bill asked.

Stan's head snapped up to look at him, "What?"

"Are y-you alright?"

"I was thinking about what I did back there."

"Huh? Where?"

He cleared his throat, "At the clubhouse."

"You w-were pretty funny. I think you'd make a c-cute duck," he said with a smile.

Stan’s cheeks tinged red and he coughed in his fist, "I meant the whole grabbing your hand and making you touch me.” His Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed and went back to staring at the ground. “I shouldn’t have done that and I’m sorry." 

Bill’s cock twitched and got a little hard in his jeans. Stan’s hard bulge had been pressed up against his palm. The beige khakis and white briefs were the only things separating him from Stan’s bare cock. He was curious what Stan looked and felt like in his hand. He guessed it’d be a beautiful shade of pink when it got hard as he slowly jerked him off. 

"Don't be. Actually, I d-did'nt mind it," he blurted out without a thought. Damn his teenage hormones taking over his addled brain. He slipped into his pocket and tried to subtly adjust his boner towards his waistband to make it less obvious.

Stan looked back up with worry in his eyes, "Really? It didn’t bother you?" 

Bill forced himself to stare in Stan’s soft brown eyes and not at his crotch. He licked his chapped lips, "Nope, but more w-warning and privacy would've been n-nice."

Every once in a while, Stan would rub the back of their hands together, like he needed the slight skin contact. Bill's fingers twitched at the touch. He really wanted to hold his hand, so he checked around the area for nosy neighbors. Guess there was some benefits to living in such a small town. He sucked in his lip, swallowing the lump in his throat and moved his finger tips on Stan's warm palm. 

"Is this ok?" he asked quietly. Stan threaded his fingers through his and squeezed his hand. 

Bill turned to smile as he caressed the soft smooth skin with his thumb, "More than ok." 

His family car wasn't in the driveway, his parents must of been visiting his mom's sister out of town. He asked to stay behind, he wanted to hangout with friends than over his Aunt’s house that smelled like stray cats. Maybe he would've went with them if he knew he had to face some kind shape shifting alien like in The Thing.

Stan squeezed his hand as they walked up to the doorstep. It hurt so much to know that Georgie was gone and not lost like he wanted to believe. Like a piece of his soul was missing now, tears welled up as he pulled out his house key to open the door. Stan closed the door behind them and locked it. 

His chest was tight and he swallowed the lump that formed in the back of his throat. Their home used to feel so warm and filled with laughter. Mom playing piano and dad reading the news paper on the couch while him and Georgie watched Saturday morning cartoons. He turned around and embraced Stan, burying his face in his warm neck, soaking his shirt with tears. Stan didn’t say anything, but held him tight and ran a soothing hand through his hair over and over. 

Georgie wasn’t here to charge full speed at him, short arms opened wide for a welcome home hug. No sound of his boyish laughter through the hallway. No big smile that would light up any room. Georgie wasn’t here to chew his ear off asking random things and talk about their day. Bill and Georgie couldn’t stay up all night playing with Legos until Georgie had to go to bed anymore. He’d never get to see his little brother again. 

He grimaced at the tear and snot stain he made when he pulled away, “I’m s-sorry about your shirt.” He wiped some leftover snot that clung to his nose with the back of his hand then on his jeans.

“Don’t worry about it. I don’t mind being your human tissue box.” 

Bill snorted, “I don’t think y-you wanna be my t-tissue box.”

“Oh? Why’s that I wonder?” Stan said with a smirk.

“I don’t r-really use them for m-my nose.”

“What do you use them for then?” 

“My ass,” he said joking. 

They started laughing and Stan said, “I like that.”

“You like m-my ass?” 

“Not that. Well...It is a cute butt, but I was talking about your smile. I’d rather see you smile then be sad,” Stan wiped his thumb over his tear stained cheek and then cupped his face. 

Something darted across the hallway from the edge of his vision. Bill jerked his head towards the direction of the hallway, “I-I think I saw something.” 

Stan glanced around, “Like what?” Faint childlike laughter echoed in the quiet house, “Ok that totally doesn’t sound like something from a horror movie. I could use some of those tissues right about now.”

Bill ignored him and flicked on the living room light by the front door. He turned around and the basement door was slightly opened and wobbling. “The b-basement door’s open. Let’s ch-check it out.”

“Are you fucking kidding me? It’s obviously that damn clown Richie was telling us about.”

He sighed, “I know I-I’m scared too, but I’m n-not letting anyone else l-lose someone if I c-can stop it. Richie s-said he uses your fear. Just like a bully does. A b-bully won’t s-stop until you s-stand up to them.”

“You’re right. Like how we stood up to Bower’s gang with the rocks. Let me grab something to defend ourselves then,” Stan walked around the living room to find a suitable makeshift weapon. He stood by the fireplace and bent down to grab the fireplace poker. “Oh yeah. This will do,” Stan twirled it in a circle around with one hand. “I knew those kungfu movies would pay off someday.” 

“A-Alright Bruce Lee, let’s d-do this,” they crept up to the basement door. Stan gripped the black metal poker up with both hands like a sword. He followed close behind, his heavy breathing tickled the hairs on his nape. 

The door was ajar, but wobbled a bit. It creaked as it swung open, the light from the living room shone on a few steps leading down to the otherwise dark basement. Bill pinched his nose, it smelt like a backed up toilet down there. Stan clutched the metal poker with one hand and the other over his mouth and nose. He made his way down the stairs, a hand to guild himself along the wall as he did. He blinked his eyes a few times to adjust to the darkness. 

The concrete floor was completely flooded. That must’ve been the source of the smell. The lack of light made the dark water seem bottomless and only small streams of light reflected off it on the walls. Like some creature could just snatch you by the legs and drag you in it’s dark abyss. A single light bulb connected to a chain was in the middle of the flooded basement. He didn’t want to get his shoes soaked with what smelled like toilet water. He flinched when Stan up a hand on his shoulder and he mumbled out an apology. A sudden chill went down his spine and he had that odd sensation on the back of his neck like he was being watched. Something caught his attention in the far corner, next to the tall wooden shelf filled with random tools and other things. He could barely make it out, but it looked like a small raincoat in the corner partially hidden by the edge of the shelf.

The some of light rippled across it, it looked like Georgie’s yellow raincoat. The same one he last saw him in. Maybe Richie was wrong and Georgie somehow got away from the clown. “G-Georgie?” he called out. 

Bill was about to step into the water, but Stan stopped him by gripping his shoulder, “I’m sorry, Bill. But that isn’t your little brother. That fucker is pretending to look like him. Richie told us he could make himself look and sound like someone else.” Stan stuck an arm out over Bill’s chest and stepped in to defend him with the metal poker.

The last shred of hope his brother was alive vanished and was replaced with burning anger at this fucker who pretended to be his little brother. The fake Georgie stepped out of the corner with a wicked smile, one that’d never be on his face. It wore the exact same yellow raincoat with the hood up and rubber boots. The same clothes he wore on that dreadful rainy day. 

Although, the smile was way off, the thing was able to mimic Georgie’s high pitch voice perfectly, “I just wanted to play with my big brother. If you come with me, you’ll float too.” The normal skin of it’s face morphed into a sickeningly pale gray and pieces of it’s flesh rotted away, leaving a bunch of dime sized opened wounds. The once soft brown eyes turned milky and lifeless, devoid of emotion. 

Something emerged out of the water besides the fake Georgie. It was a head of a clown, white painted face, bright yellow eyes that were unfocused, looking in opposite directions. Thick black painted lines from it’s eyes to it’s chin and it wore an old fashioned frilly white collar. 

The demented looking clown silently mouthed the words in sync like a ventriloquist. The puppet Georgie’s high pinch voice deepened to a growl and got louder with each sentence, “You’ll float too! You’ll float too! You’ll float too!” the mouth stretched unnaturally as putrid water poured out. The freaky clown grabbed the fake Georgie by the arm and yanked him under the water with a splash, making him disappear.

“Fuck you! You f-fucking clown! You’re n-nothing. but a f-fucking bully!” Pennywise let out an inhuman shriek, head and body shaking erratically in a blur as it charged at them. 

Stan gripped the metal fireplace poker and thrust it into the fucking clown’s eye. It screamed out in pain as inky black blood oozed out it’s bulging ruptured eye. It’s black and white stripped arms elongated and thrashed around more like tentacles than arms. It whipped it’s head back and forth, flinging black blood on the walls. Stan stabbed it hard enough that it went through the back of it’s head. It had trouble taking out the rod because of it’s long awkward limbs and the hooked tip of the poker.

Stan yelled out, “You like that, you piece of shit!? That’s for Georgie, you fucking shapeshifting asshole.” 

Bill added, “You’re n-nothing, but a s-stupid fucking damn clown!” It seemed to shrink down and back away like a scared caged animal, like it’s words hurt it.

Bill trudged through the water over to it and front kicked the side of it’s head hard. The thump of the impact was satisfying, despite his foot now throbbing. It hissed and lashed out at him, he was quick enough that he only got grazed by claws or sharp nail he didn’t know he had. Bill gritted his teeth and clutched his bleeding forearm in pain. 

“Holy shit, Bill! Way to kick it’s ass!” Stan cheered. 

Adrenaline pumped through his veins, blocking out pain and apparently rational thought too. He knew he should’ve been terrified, but his mind was only filled with pure rage. He clenched his teeth and without a single stutter he said, “I’m going to fucking kill you.” 

He stomped over to the wounded Pennywise, the metal fire poker still stuck through it’s head. He squeezed the handle of the fire poker like a vice, braced a soaking shoe on the clown’s face and then he yelled his lungs out. He used all his strength in his arms and foot as he pushed off it’s face, as he ripped it out. Pennywise stumbled back and gave a gurgled shriek. Blood poured from the massive hole it left. It’s body convulsed like it was being shocked and it coughed out. The droplets of ink like blood shot out onto Bill’s clothes and face. 

All those times that his dad forced him to play baseball has come down to this very moment. He held the metal rod like a bat and treated Pennywise’s face like a baseball as he swung a home run strike to it’s head. It made the clown’s head misshapen like one of his mom’s Picasso paintings. 

The body started to convulse, the joints twisted and made sickening cracks like bones breaking. The joints pivoted and the legs snapped back behind it’s torso. Like some kind of demonic clown yoga pose. “How many forms does this fucking boss have?!” Stan yelled beside him. He would’ve laughed if he wasn’t so pissed and shaking from the adrenaline rush. 

It gave a long high pitch screech, bearing it’s razor sharp teeth at them. It hopped and turned around. It reversed crab crawled back to the corner of the basement and dove in a giant splash. The stinky water quickly receded from the room and even pulled the water from his soaking shoes and socks. It collected and swirled where the monster disappeared, as if someone unplugged a bathtub drain. The black liquid that was splattered around the room and his clothes, evaporated with a hiss. All evidence there was a flood and some demented alien clown blood disappeared without a trace. 

“Oh my god, you’re hurt,” Stan grabbed his injured arm and he hissed in pain. “Shit, sorry. It doesn’t look too bad. Let’s get it cleaned and bandaged.” 

*** 

Bill sat on the closed toilet seat and held up his throbbing arm for Stan to clean. He winced as Stan wiped away the dried blood with a soapy wet paper towel. He was really gentle, but the soap stung a little. Three faint red slashes were left on his forearm from Pennywise’s claws. They were pencil thin and pretty shallow. He couldn’t see that the bastard had claws, but now he’ll watch out next time. He could’ve sworn Pennywise got visibly smaller and weaker when they stood up to it. It wasn’t all that different from a typical bully. 

“I was skeptical about Richie’s claims that an evil alien clown was behind all of Derry’s problems. I thought he was making it up for some attention. Richie’s always had my back, I should’ve believed him.” 

“In the back of m-my mind, I really wanted him to b-be wrong about Georgie. That he was just lost, w-waiting for me to find him. That f-fucking thing needs to die.” 

“I got really sweaty from fighting him in that musty basement. Can’t wait to shower when I get home.”

“I feel pretty gross and sticky t-too. I n-need to shower too,” he paused before saying, “Why don’t w-we shower here? My p-parents shouldn’t b-be back until a couple of days.” Bill’s cock stirred in his jeans while he suggested that. 

He hoped he wasn’t coming on too strong. At least he knew Stan liked him back so that wasn’t an issue. He wouldn’t lie and say he wasn’t a horny teenager. He was used to jerking off before heading to school because of his morning wood.

“Do you wanna go first or should I?” Stan asked. Ok, maybe he didn’t come on strong enough or Stan was being his usual polite self. Earlier that day, Stan was practically begging Bill to jerk him off in front of Richie and Eddie.

Bill stood up and rubbed the back of his neck, “I-I meant like take a shower together. At the s-same time. If that’s o-ok with you? N-no pressure or anything.” 

“Are you sure? I don’t want you to feel obligated because of what I did earlier. We can take our time.” 

“W-we fought a literal monster today and w-we survived. I don’t know h-how well it’s gonna go tomorrow, but I-I’d rather not die a c-complete virgin. I-I’m not saying we have to go all the way. I d-don’t know much about h-how two guys have s-sex anyway.”

“Well, usually the receptive guy would need to clean in their butt with water from an enema bulb before sex.” 

“H-how do you know this?” 

“I was browsing the library for books on bird mating rituals,” he paused when Bill gave him a look like he was crazy. “It helps to know their mating and nesting habits to get good pictures. Anyway, I came across a book about sex practices and hygiene. I was curious because if I found the right guy I wanted to be prepared.” 

“I didn’t know y-you were such a r-romantic, Stan.”

"I love candle lit dinners and long walks on the beach when the sun sets."

"Oh, that's c-cool. I don't think I-I have any candles and there's no b-beaches in Derry. We h-have the quarry though."

Stan ran a hand through Bill’s hair, "You're such a dork." Bill leaned into his touch and hummed in contentment. He started to feel like a dog getting pet, but he didn't give a crap.

The spot on Stan’s shoulder was now dry and crusted with his runny nose snot, “Sorry about m-making your shirt dirty.” 

"Since it’s too gross for me to touch, why don’t you take it off.” 

Blood rushed straight to his face and cock at that. Bill wasn’t sure if he was just horny and misunderstood what he meant. So he asked to make sure he wasn’t hearing things, "So, you want me to t-take your shirt off?" 

Stan licked his lips and gave a slight nod. Had Stan's eye lashes always been that thick? His deep brown eyes stared at his fingers tips as he slowly and carefully unbuttoned the dress shirt. The white undershirt showing as he popped off the buttons down his shirt. 

Bill pushed the shirt off but it just fell around Stan’s hips because it was still tucked in his khakis. He snorted, “It looks like you’re wearing a hula skirt.”

Stan laughed as he swayed his hips side to side and waved his hands doing a little hula dance, “Hula la la. Hula la la.” Bill laughed and tried to copy his movements. He probably looked more like he was having a seizure than dancing. 

Suddenly, Stan held his face with both hands and pressed his soft lips against his in a kiss. He was so caught off guard and made a startled noise in the back of his throat. He closed his eyes and returned the kiss. He didn’t know what to do with his hands, so he placed them on Stan’s hips. He melted into the kiss as his heart thumped like crazy. He was glad his first kiss was with someone he cared and trusted so much. 

Despite the fact Bill was still kinda sweaty, Stan’s body heat was oddly comforting. He smiled into the kiss when their noses bumped together. He almost forgot he could breath from it. Stan parted lips slightly, his warm and wet tongue lightly touched his bottom lip. He mentally slapped himself not realizing what Stan wanted. He stuck out his tongue and caressed Stan’s own with it, they moaned at the contact. He’d seen other couples french kissing in the dark movie theater. He didn’t think he’d ever be into that, but he was gladly mistaken. They pulled away from each other panting, Stan bit his bottom lip and gave him a shy smile. 

Stan untucked and pulled off the dress shirt. The white undershirt was damp and clung to his skin as he peeled it off and over his head. Bill admired his pale arms, small chest and narrow waist. His belly button was taut and oval. A thin line of light brown hair trailed down below his belt. Stan looked down at his bare chest and sorta covered himself with his arms self consciously.

"You're so beautiful, you know that right?" Stan's worried face softened and turned a beautiful shade of pink. 

Stan smiled and pressed a warm hand to his cheek, "And you say I'm romantic? And you know what else?" 

Bill leaned into his touch and held his hand over his, "What’s that?" 

"Did you notice you weren’t stuttering? Not that I minded in the first place. I find it adorable really. Like you're constantly shy about everything."

He thought about the phrase his speech therapist had beaten into his head, until he knew it by heart, "He thrusts his fists against the post, and still insists he sees the ghost." 

Bill couldn’t believe he finally said it without a single stutter. His face broke into a wide smile and laughed. They hopped and laughed as they hugged each other. "I'm so happy for you, Bill. We should tell the other Losers so we could all celebrate." 

“Or we could celebrate it now? Wink wink,” Bill said.

Stan gave him a confused look, “Did you just say wink wink?” 

“Yeah, is that a problem, Stanley?”

“Ugh, don’t call me that. It makes me sound like a little kid. Why don’t you wink instead of saying it?” 

“I can’t. I’ve tried but I end up looking like I’m about to shit myself.”

Stan snorted and egged him on, “Do it. I wanna see you try it.” 

“Alright, don’t say I didn’t warn you,” Bill’s cheeks felt like they were gonna cramp up and his right eye blinked rapidly and twitched. 

Stan laughed and pointed at him, “You look like you either saw your mom butt naked or took a huge bite into an unpeeled lemon. Or perhaps both is likely.” 

“Well, your face probably doesn't look any better when you cum,” Bill blurted out. 

“You’re welcome to test that theory.” He couldn’t help but stare at Stan’s bulge in his khakis, the sight caused his cock to harden too. Stan pulled him close by the hips and grounded their bulges together. 

“Oh fuck," he moaned out. He never felt so turned on, he needed to feel Stan's bare cock against his. Bill peeled off his shirt and threw it on the bathroom floor. 

Stan grabbed him by the wrist again, but this time he didn't pull away. Stan moaned, hard cock twitching underneath the material. He gripped him loosely and moved up and down. His body twitched when he jerked him..

Bill gulped and moved his hand to the leather belt, "Ready?"

"Definitely."

Bill tried to take off the belt but it was difficult as hell from this angle. Stan chuckled and took off the belt for him. Bill went back to unbuttoned the khakis, slowly unzipped him and dropped the pants. He laughed when Stan tried to get out of them, but couldn’t because he forgot about the shoes.

Stan fumbled in his tented white briefs and pants pooled around his ankles. He waddled like a lanky penguin and sat on the closed toilet seat. He pulled of his shoes and socks in a huff and kicked off the pants in the corner. Bill didn’t want to make the same mistake so he slipped out of his shoes and socks. Otherwise, he might’ve stumbled and smashed his head on the counter or something. 

Stan hopped off the toilet seat and groped the front of Bill’s jeans. He bucked his hips into his gripping hand. Oh my god it felt so much better than touching himself. No wonder drunk Stan begged him to be touched earlier. Stan popped open the metal button on jeans and pulled them down his legs. He used Stan’s shoulder to balance as he stepped out of them.

Stan stared at his tented briefs, "Can I take them off?" he asked. Bill was afraid he would start stuttering again, so he licked his lips and nodded.

Stan traced his fingers on Bill’s stomach, belly button and through his happy trail. He hooked them on the waistband and pulled it down. Revealing his trimmed dark brown pubes, he paused for a second before he continued down. His cock got caught on the waistband and lightly smacked his happy trail. His hard cock twitched and some precum dripped off the foreskin. He stepped out of his underwear when Stan pulled it to his ankles.

He kissed those wonderful lips again, running his fingers through the surprisingly soft brown curls as he did. With the other hand, he tried to slip the underwear down. He got it down about mid high on his slender pale thighs. Stan pulled out of the kiss and took the underwear off the rest of the way. 

Stan was cut like he drunkenly told him in the clubhouse. It was a bit thinner than his own with a pretty pink head, the rest of it was only a couple shades darker the rest of his body. The wasn’t much about the thickness of it’s length. He smiled when he saw the pubes, it was like a miniature version of Stan's hair. Tiny brown curls rested on a slight defined 'v' over his cock. His balls seemed to be either shaved or hairless and hung close to his cock. 

Bill went over and pulled back the shower curtains. He started the hot water. He waited until it got hotter before turning on the cold water. He checked the temperature to make sure it wasn't too cold or scalding hot. He went inside bathtub and held a hand out for Stan. He stepped beside him, using the hand Bill offered for balance. Bill pulled the shower curtain back out so they didn't get their clothes and floor all wet.

Warm water cascaded down their hair and skin, washing away all the sweat. Stan grabbed him by the hips once again, no clothes were between them this time. They moaned as their hard cocks pressed and rubbed together. Bill reached around to grab two handfuls of Stan's firm ass and rolled his hips. Stan panted into his ear and Bill rested his forehead on his shoulder. 

He watched their cocks sliding between their wet bodies. His foreskin rolled up and down over his sensitive head as he grounded into him. The skin stretched back, causing the coarse pubes to rub on the head. It was pretty uncomfortable so he wanted to fix. Stan watched as he squeezed his length and pulled the skin back down to it’s comfortable spot. 

Stan reached out to touch his cock gently, finger tips trailed to his foreskin, “I was curious what an uncircumcised dick looked like in person.” He pinched the foreskin between his thumb and index finger and gently pulled it down and back up. He was leaking enough precum that it glided pretty easily now.

“And I’ve never seen a cut one,” Stan’s cock more or less pointed straight out away from his body, while his own curved up somewhat. Bill grabbed the beautiful pink cock and jerked him off. Stan gripped him in a firm fist and started jerking him off too. He couldn’t help but thrust in his fist. 

Stan pulled away and put a hand on his chest to stop him. Did he push him to do too much? Did Stan not really like him? He tried to keep the worry out his voice, “Did I do something wrong?” he asked.

“What? No, of course not,” he leaned in and planted a warm soft kiss. “I shouldn’t be embarrassed to ask, considering we’re both naked and already jerking each other off. But I wanted to umm…..” he coughed out a couple of words he didn’t catch.

“I didn’t hear want you wanted.”

“Ummm...I want to…taste you,” Stan’s face got super red like he was sunburned. 

“Taste me?” he was confused for a few seconds before his cock throbbed when he realized what he meant. He chuckled, “I don’t think it’s kosher though.”

Stan rubbed his face and laughed, “I wouldn’t expect it to be, considering you’re obviously not Jewish.” 

He wanted to suck Stan’s cock too, “How about at the same time?” Bill asked.

“I don’t think there’s enough room for that here.”

“Well, not here, there isn’t. My parents aren’t home to bother us and my bed’s big enough for the both of us.” 

Bill turned off the water and leaned over to grab a couple of towels off the metal towel rack. They quickly wrapped themselves and took their discarded clothes to Bill’s bedroom. They threw them into the hamper by his bedroom door. Bill laid out their towels on his bed so he didn’t soak the mattress. He almost jumped out of his skin when Stan loudly slapped his ass cheek. Stan looked smug and it again but not as hard this time. His cock jumped and he might of moaned a little too loudly. Bill slid on the bed and laid back on the towel. He’d seen this in a position in porn mag, it was called a ‘69’ or something like that. 

He gestured towards himself, “Get on top of me, but face the other way so I can suck you too.” 

“How do you know this?” 

“From porn naturally.” 

“Of course, most guys don’t learn about sex through text books.” 

Stan climbed on the bed and carefully maneuvered. He lifted a knee over his head, his pink hard cock was a few inches from his face now. He gripped him and bent it down a little so it was closer to his lips. He groaned when he felt Stan do the same to him. He had no idea this morning he was gonna get a mouthful of his friend’s cock. Were they still only friends after this? He hoped this wasn’t just a heat of the moment thing. His chest ached a little at that thought. He wanted them to be more than that.

“Oh, Jesus Christ on a cracker!” Bill shot out. Sudden hot wet warmth enveloped his cock, Stan’s tongue poked in his foreskin. 

Bill took the pink cock in his hand and brought it to his lips. He was mindful of his teeth as he sucked him in deeper. He was grateful he wasn’t really thick, it made easier to suck. The warm cock slid over his tongue and leaked out salty sweet precum. He swallowed him down, until it tickled the back of his throat a little. His nose pressed into his pubes and he inhaled Stan’s natural musk and found out he liked it. Stan pulled off a little and sucked in his foreskin. The tip of his tongue flicked inside it and swirled over the sensitive head. He wasn’t sure how much longer he could last. 

“Fuck. I’m gonna cum soon, Stan,” he warned. 

Stan stopped sucking him and said “I wanna feel you cum in my mouth.”

He pulled off of him, “Oh my god, that’s fucking hot. I want you to do the same.” 

Bill held the tip of his pretty cock by his lips and gripped Stan’s hips. He motioned his hips back and forth so his cock slid in and out. Stan caught on to what he wanted and slowly pushed his cock a few inches in and out of his mouth. Stan jerked and sucked him off, swirling his tongue around the head at the same. Oh fuck he was gonna cum soon. 

He squeezed his hips a few times as a nonverbal warning and hoped he understood. He gripped his hips tightly one last time before his cock started to shoot hot cum into Stan’s waiting mouth. He swore like a week’s worth of buildup came out of his balls, he could practically feel them shrinking. 

He motioned Stan’s hips again to fuck his mouth. His hips jerked erratically before he stopped and Stan’s cock began shooting over his tongue. It was slightly pungent and sorta had the consistency of phlegm. He waited until he shot a few more times and was left twitching in his mouth. He grimaced as he swallowed it whole. The taste wasn't all that great, but it was still extremely sexy.

Stan moved his knees from his head and turned around so the were facing the same direction. He laid down next to him, panting deeply. “Were you trying to drown me?” 

“I’m sorry, I tried to warn you by grabbing your hips hard.” 

“Oh, I got that, but I didn’t know there was gonna be so much of it.” 

“I’m sorry, I haven't jerked off in a while.”

“My tombstone would be inscribed with, ‘Here lies Stanley, taken early because he drowned swallowing his boyfriend’s load.’”

“I’m your boyfriend?” Bill asked.

Stan said quietly, “Only if you want to be”

Bill yawned and slipped arms around his waist and held him close. He whispered, “I’d love to be your boyfriend,” before he passed out.


	8. The Enemy of My Enemy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is doing ok and it safe. It's been pretty hot lately and my brain hasn't been working from the heatwave in Southern California. I can't wait until it's fall and alot cooler. So sorry for taking so long to update. I wanted to make it up by making this chapter pretty long. I added some unexpected romance in there. I unfortunately didn't write Reddie smut, but I wanted to dedicate a whole chapter pretty much for it though next time. Please forgive me, it didn't feel like it belonged in this chapter.

“Bill and Stan, huh? Who would’ve thunk it?” Eddie said as he watched them walk away.

Richie cleared his throat, "I uh...have something I want to show you, Eds.” He started to walk away towards the old bridge. Eddie went up to him and grabbed his sweaty hand. He smiled up at Richie, he began to swing their held hands back and forth without a care in the world. Warmth blossomed in his chest when he glanced down at their clasped hands and swung them even higher. 

They walked passed a front yard with a couple of kids that looked like siblings and about middle school age. They were dribbling a basket ball between them, but stopped and stared at them like they were aliens. The ball bounced off the ground, hit one of the boys square in the face, causing him to fall on his ass. Eddie pointed and laughed like he was some kind of evil villain and the basket ball was his minion. The older looking boy glared at him as he helped the younger boy off the ground. The beat up kid pinched his bloody nose and turned his head in the direction of the house to scream for his parents. 

Oh shit, they better get out of there quick. Richie pulled Eddie away by the hand and ran off with Eddie still cackling like a madman. They continued to run for like a block or two away before they stopped, hands on their knees gasping for air. They stood up panting, stared at each other and started laughing again. “Did you see the look on their faces? Eddie said between laughs.

He felt like he was lucid dreaming he was a teenager again and found out Eddie liked him back. That his friends supported them and that he had more in common with his friends than he ever knew. He couldn’t help, but feel a little guilty he never trusted his friends enough before. He grew up ashamed of himself and buried his sexuality with liquor and jokes that weren’t even his. He wasn’t gonna waste his chance to live his life again, this time without regret. 

They strolled down the now empty street that led to the long old familiar bridge. The one he used to sneak off to alone, when he was young and realized he was in love with a certain hypochondriac. Richie wiped his sweaty palms on his jeans, pulled at his Hawaiian shirt to air off. He wasn’t sure if it was the sun or nerves making him suddenly sweat so much. Eddie must’ve sensed his unease because he bumped into his shoulder and gave him a toothy smile. 

They stopped next the old wooden railing by the kissing bridge. His secret was carved into the wood, along with countless other etches of names and heart shaped love confessions by strangers. The only place he could tell his deepest darkest secret. He never thought Eddie would ever feel the same way, but here he was. 

“What was it you wanted to show me?” Eddie asked.

“This,” he pointed at the wooden railing next to him, at the carving he made all those years ago.

Eddie knelt in front of where he pointed, he hovered his hand across it’s surface. He stopped and traced a finger over the big ‘R + E’. “When did you make this?” he asked softly.

“Almost thirty years ago,” Eddie gawked at him, “To me it’s been that long, but to you….I guess a few years ago. Probably around 12 or 13 years old.” 

Eddie stood up on trembling legs, Richie wrapped his arms around him before he could stumble and fall, “Are you okay?”

Eddie chuckled, “Sorry, my legs decided to fall asleep from crouching to long.” He grimaced, “And now comes the fun tingling part.” 

Richie laughed as Eddie gripped his shoulders and stood on slightly wobbly legs this time, “You okay now, Bambi?”

“Don’t call me that. I’m not some doe eyed girl.”

“You know Bambi’s a boy, right?” 

“Really? I thought Bambi was a girl with those big pretty brown eyes.”

“You have pretty brown eyes and you’re not a girl,” Richie said.

He blushed, “No, I don’t.”

Richie stepped closer to him and cupped his face up to see into those beautiful brown eyes, “You’re beautiful.”

“Don’t treat me like some chick,” Eddie pouted. 

“If I saw you as some chick, I wouldn’t do this,” Richie said. 

“You wouldn’t do wha-” Richie closed his eyes, leaned down and kissed him. He slid a hand from Eddie’s cheek to the soft small hairs on his nape. He wrapped his other arm around his waist, holding his smaller body flush against him. Eddie didn’t respond for a few seconds before he melted into the kiss and grabbed Richie’s ass with his small hands. Richie moaned when Eddie kneaded his ass. They pulled away panting and his glasses had fogged up a little from the kiss. 

Eddie’s face was flushed as he smiled and said jokingly, “I’m sure your first kiss was way better than that, huh?”

The breath hitched in Richie’s throat, tears welled up behind his thick glasses. He turned slightly away, hoping Eddie wouldn’t notice. He tried to blink away the tears, but they rolled down his cheeks anyway. Richie shut his eyes to keep from crying as he confessed softly, “I wouldn’t know, I don’t have anything to compare it to.” 

“Come on, you don’t need to lie to make me feel better, Richie.” 

He sniffled and muttered out, “I’m not.” The sudden hand on his shoulder made him flinch. He felt Eddie wipe away the tears from his cheeks. He kept his eyes closed because he was too embarrassed to see Eddie’s expression when he said, “I’ve never kissed a guy or anyone for that matter, until just now.”

“Well, I haven’t either, you know?” Eddie joked and started laughing.

Richie looked at Eddie annoyed, “It’s not funny, Eds!”

“Yeah, it kinda is. I know for you it’s different because you’re from the future. But to me, not too long ago you were talking about how much you wanna bang my mom and how much action you’re getting. Now you’re sad because you haven’t kissed anyone besides me.”

He must’ve been blushing hard, his face was blazing and tingly. Eddie put a hand on his chest, “I can’t imagine how hard it’s been for you, Richie. But I’m here now. We’re here now. If we kill this monster now like you said, then wouldn’t that mean the future will be different?”

Richie heard someone talking past the ravine and glanced over to see Henry Bowers and his goons talking and laughing. “Oh shit, it’s Bowers,” he whispered and pulled Eddie down and hid behind the railing and tall grass. He parted some of the grass between the wooden fence to check what they were up to. 

Henry, Belch, Victor and Patrick were probably looking for some stray puppies to kick or whatever they did when they weren’t tormenting the Losers. They were too far to hear what they were saying, but he could see Belch pull out something shiny out of his pocket. He tossed it to Victor, said something to each other then laughed. Belch bent over and pulled his black jeans just past his ass. 

“What the hell are they doing?” Eddie whispered and he got his answer when Victor held the object close to Belch’s pale fat ass and a small flame shot from his ass like a mini flamethrower. They laughed as he pulled his jeans back up.

“At least they aren’t kicking cute little puppies,” Richie said and Eddie snorted. 

Victor’s smaller but equally pale ass came into view when he pulled his skinny jeans down and bent over like Belch had. The flame this time was pretty small, like the kind of lighter party trick you do when you make a small flame in your hand. Victor offered the lighter to Patrick and Henry, but they shook their heads. Victor and Belch were talking and they waved bye to the rest of them and walked away. Henry and Patrick stood next to each other as they both watched their friends walk away until they were completely out of view.

Henry clutched the front of Patrick’ shirt like he was gonna push him down. His jaw dropped when he pulled Patrick into a deep kiss. He assumed Patrick would flip the fuck out and punch or at least shove Henry off him, but he responded by kissing back. He couldn’t believe his eyes and looked over at Eddie staring at them in shock. Henry and Patrick, possibly the biggest homophones in Derry making out like it was going out of style. As much as he hated to admit it to himself, it was kinda hot. He glanced over to see Eddie shifting awkwardly, probably to avoid his legs falling asleep again.

He turned back to Henry and Patrick as they both had their jeans and underwear down about mid thigh now. They reached out in front of each other to wrap a hand around each other’s cocks and began to jerk off. They leaned forward to press their foreheads together, looking down as they continued to stroke each other. Patrick stepped closer and adjusted his large hand between them, clutching both their cocks in his long fingers, jerking them off as one. Even from this distance, he could tell Patrick was a few inches bigger than Henry and he wasn’t just talking about his height either. 

Richie’s legs were strained and started to wobble, so he sat down Indian style as he covered a hand over his growing problem. He hated himself for getting a fucking boner watching Henry Bowers and Patrick Hockstetter. They were huge assholes, but deep down he had to admit they were sorta hot in that bad boy kinda way. Although, personally he preferred the cute, short and nervous guys way more.

Patrick moved to whisper something in Henry’s ear and pulled away after he nodded to whatever Patrick must’ve said. Patrick released the firm grip on their cocks and dropped down to his knees in front of Henry. He gripped the base of Henry’s cock and sucked it down until his nose was against the dirty blond pubes. Henry looked down, slipped his hands into Patrick shoulder length dark hair and then started to roll his hips. He held Patrick’s head in place as he slowly pushed in and out, at a surprisingly gentle rhythm. Patrick rested his left hand on his ass cheek, while he reached down and began jerking himself off, matching the pace of Henry’s cock thrusting in and out of his mouth. Henry said something to him, Patrick sucked him back down to the pubes again and a few seconds later Henry’s hips spasmed. Henry’s mouth was wide open, while he kept running his hands through the dark hair. Patrick kept jerking himself off and then stopped to point his cock down, shooting cum on the ground in a few big spurts.

“Oh, fuck,” he heard Eddie whisper out. 

Richie glanced over, watching him cross his legs awkwardly, “Do you need to piss or what?”

Eddie blushed and squeaked out, “No, I’m ok.”

He grinned when he realized, “Are you getting a boner?”

“No, of course not. Don’t be ridiculous. I was just surprised to see Henry and Patrick jerk each other off, no big deal or anything. Is it hot here or is it just me?” Eddie said as he fanned himself and let out a loud nervous laugh. 

“Who’s there?!” Henry shouted, the pair struggled to lift up their jeans and stumbled over each other. They headed up the ravine towards them, as they got closer he could tell their faces were flushed. Their expression looked like a cross between shame, anger, a dash of constipation thrown in there too. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, my dad can’t find out. He’ll fucking kill me,” he heard Henry muttered. They climbed over the rocks and tall grass closer and closer to Richie and Eddie.

“Oh, fucking shit. Let’s go, Eds,” Richie pushed himself off the ground and pulled Eddie up by the arm. He almost tripped over his own feet as he got up, but used Richie’s arm to support himself from falling. Richie once again grabbed Eddie’s smaller hand and they took off. They ran around the corner and into the wooded area nearby. 

Eddie was panting quietly beside him as they both crouched behind a big oak tree or he assumed it was one. “You’re both fucking dead, ya hear me?!” Henry Bowers bellowed nearby. 

“Do you really have to yell so loud? They’re already gone by now, those little bastards are pretty fast.”

He stole a glance around the tree, as soon as he did Henry’s jeans fell down to his knees leaving him in black boxers with big yellow happy faces on them. “Nice boxers,” Eddie whispered in his ear.

Richie quickly stifled his laughter with a hand over his mouth. Eddie shifted next to him and peered along with him, warm body pressed against his back as he rested his chin on Richie’s shoulder. Luckily they were pretty obscured by some leafy bushes. 

Henry looked annoyed and embarrassed when Patrick bent down and pulled his fallen jeans up for him. He stared down in Henry’s eyes as he groped him through his boxers, and slowly zipped up his jeans for him. “Have I ever mentioned how cute you are when you’re angry?” Patrick ran a hand through Henry’s dirty blond mullet. 

“Do you think they saw us?” Henry’s voice wavered a little.

Patrick shrugged his shoulders,“So what? Even if they did, not like anyone’s gonna believe those two losers anyway.” 

“If they go around running their mouth, my old man might hear about it. He’s such a gun loving and religious asshole. He’ll either shoot me or make me go to church every Sunday. That stupid priest would try and send me on the right path or some other religious bullshit. Like it’s sin against God blah blah blah. Fuck that shit.” Patrick sighed, wrapped his arms around Henry from behind, kissing the side of his head. Henry smiled and turned his head to kiss Patrick softly, while he ran a hand into his dark shoulder length. 

“Yeah, can’t wait to get out of this fucking small town. People here are just fucking stupid and can’t see past their own asshole. Maybe….you and me can drive off and ditch this place, so we can get away from your dad and my family. I’ve always wanted to go the LA. I heard they got so many kinds of weirdos that live there, I’m sure we’ll fit right in,” Patrick lifted the hem of the black tank top Henry wore, revealing a purple and yellow bruised spot the size of a fist on his back. He hovered a palm over it, before kissing it gently. 

He felt Eddie tense against his back, “I feel so bad for him,” Eddie sniffled. Richie’s mouth hung open in shock, his dad was abusing him? That was all kinds of fucked up. Richie didn’t always get along with his parents, but they never laid a hand on him. No wonder Henry was so fucked up, no one deserved to be treated like that. It was so weird seeing them so carefree and lovey-dovey with each other, like they were Bizarro versions of Henry Bowers and Patrick Hockstetter. Maybe this is how they really were, when they weren’t burdened by societies standards of what’s considered normal.

Now that he thought back to how Henry and Patrick had waited for Victor and Belch to leave, they must’ve been dating. They were afraid of what others thought of them. That explained why they teased and called the Losers faggots, they were trying to throw off any suspicious of them being gay. The world was a strange place, like how most of the Losers were in fact gay and the two bullies were too apparently. He guessed that wasn’t as strange as a shape shifting killer alien clown that liked playing with their food before eating it.

Patrick dropped the hem of Henry’s tank top down and walked over in front of them, slightly out of Richie’s line of sight. He came back with something round and red in his hand, “Where the fuck did this red balloon come from?” 

An ice cold chill ran down Richie’s back and he whispered, “Fuck. I think he’s here.”

“Who?” Eddie asked right in his ear.

“The fucking bitch ass clown monster,” Richie muttered.

“What the fuck is up with this balloon?!” Patrick threw the balloon as it started to enlarge. It levitated about several feet in the air and stopped before popping loudly like a gun shot. 

A middle age man in a cop’s uniform with short receding hair appeared through the woods behind them, “Is this what you do in your free time?” he slurred like he was drunk.  
Henry whirled around and stepped away from Patrick, “D-Dad, what the hell are you doing here?”

“This is why I need to discipline you. You have no fucking respect,” Henry flinched at his comment. 

Henry’s dad or more like what looked like his dad grinned unnaturally wide from ear to ear, each eye shifted around to look in different directions. Pennywise disguised as Henry’s abusive dad lurched forward like he was drunk, “I didn’t raise you to be some fucking fairy!” Pennywise reached out and grabbed Henry by the arm. 

“Let him fucking go, you asshole!” Patrick yelled.

Richie clenched his fist, he couldn’t let Henry Bowers get killed. He wasn’t gonna let this fucking clown kill anyone. “It’s time to fuck up this clown,” Richie said to Eddie. He looked around and found a pretty decent sized broken tree branch and Eddie grabbed a rock and shrugged at him. “Let’s do this.”

Richie and Eddie stepped out behind the big tree, “Hey, Pennywise! Let’s fucking dance!” Richie taunted. smacking the tree branch on his hand. Pennywise whipped his head in their direction.

“You little fuckers are still here? And who the fuck is Pennywise?” Patrick asked.

“Hi, I’m Pennywise the dancing clown. Nice to make your acquaintance,” he said cheerfully in his gravely voice. The sides of his mouth ripped apart, bloody flesh tore all the way to his cheekbone. Human teeth fell out to leave bloody gums and sharp teeth grew in to take their place. The skin color turned from beige to bleach white, eyes yellowed, forehead enlarged and grew out red puffy hair on the top and sides. He shook his body and the cop uniform transformed into his usual old fashioned white clown clothes.

“What the flying fuck is that?!” Patrick stood in shock at what he was seeing. Henry tried desperately to pull from Pennywise’s firm grip, but couldn’t. He must be too scared and feeding that damn clown more negative energy to get stronger. Henry needed to stand up to his fears. 

Richie gulped and hoped he didn’t get his ass kicked by Patrick and Henry for this. “You shouldn’t be afraid of who you love, Henry. I understand what you’re going through. What you and Patrick are going through.”

“What the fuck do you know?!” Henry fell to knees and cried out as tears rolled down his face. 

“I know what it’s like to hate yourself because of who you love. Afraid that if anyone found out, they would hate you and leave you alone. That it would just be easier to hide behind a lie, but it’s not. I lived most of my life being miserable because I hated that part of me. You don’t have to live like that. I guarantee you that in the future, people like us are more accepted and you can even marry those you love. There’s even parades that celebrate people like us, you’re not alone. We’re not alone if we stick together and stand up to homophobic assholes like your dad. You are your own person. You can be better than your dad.” 

Henry screamed and ripped himself out of Pennywise’s grip and stumbled backwards, his ass hitting the ground. Patrick snapped out of his frozen state and pulled Henry away from the demented clown.

“You’re nothing, but a stupid fucking clown,” Richie held the broken brand like a spear in front of him and charged at him, stabbing him through the stomach. He fell to his knees and hands, black blood poured out his wound and mouth. 

Pennywise shook his head in a blur and shifted into a familiar face that was burned to memory. He took on the appearance of older Eddie, black blood dripping from his mouth, “Why Richie? Why did you let me die?” He wasn’t gonna fall for his stupid tricks anymore. 

“I didn’t let him die! You took him from me!” He pulled the broken branch out of his stomach and shoved it in his throat. He backed away as Pennywise thrashed around, black blood poured from his stomach. The broken piece of the branch stuck out from the back of his neck covered in the slimy blood. 

Eddie threw the rock at his head, stunning him, “You’re nothing, but a stupid fucking clown!” He seemed to shrink smaller and somehow look frailer. Richie suddenly remembered that was how Pennywise acted before they were able to kill him.

Richie shouted, “Look he’s afraid of us! Stand up to him! He uses your fear to get stronger, without it he’s powerless!”

Henry pulled out a pocket knife and pulled it open. He stood next to Pennywise as he shifted again to look like Henry’s dad in his cop uniform. Pennywise glared at him, but he still had a stick hanging out his mouth so he didn’t look quite intimidating as before. “I’m done with all the bullshit I take from you. I don’t care if you think I’m going to hell or what you do to me. I care more about Patrick than what other stupid assholes like you think about me or us,” Henry then yelled in his face and pulled his arm back before quickly slashing Pennywise’s throat. Black blood poured like a river from the slash across this neck and he fell on the ground twitching erratically, gasping for air, but choking on his blood. 

“Whatever happens, I’ll be by Henry’s side. Even if my whole family hates me, it doesn’t matter as long I have him with me. I don’t care if everyone in this fucking town knows about us and calls us faggots. Fuck what they all think it,” Patrick stood by Henry and then he pulled out his shiny silver lighter. He flicked it on and tossed it at Pennywise who was still on the ground convulsing. He let out a loud shriek of pain as he lit on fire like a bonfire doused in gasoline. 

“Fuck you, you sloppy bitch! Destroyer of worlds? Hah! You’re nothing, but a fucking coward! You go after young kids because in the end you’re nothing, but a stupid shape shifting party clown!” Richie taunted and Pennywise started to get smaller and weaker as he burned on the ground, inky blood pooled around him.

“How do you know I’ve destroyed worlds?! It must be that damn meddling turtle. What did he do?!” Pennywise screamed at him. Richie had no idea what the hell Pennywise was talking about. Something about a turtle doing something? Was he talking about how he came back in time?

Eddie stood next to Richie and yelled out, “Pennywise? What the fuck kinda stupid name is that?! Is it because you’re worthless like a stupid damn penny?” He seemed to shrivel up more at that. 

Henry joined in the taunting, “Yeah! You fucking clown! You have to pretend to be something else to intimidating! I know now that’s because it means you’re afraid!” The fire burnt out, but left a burnt shriveled up body of Pennywise. His body mass was thin with an over sized head.

Patrick grabbed Henry’s hand in his, “You’re afraid to let anyone know that you’re really just a fucking coward. Putting on a big show that you’re the big guy, but deep down you’re terrified of being yourself!” The fucking shriveled up, burnt clown gasped out and deflated like one his stupid balloons. 

It was fucking time to end this fucking clown for last time. Richie turned to Henry and asked, “Could I see your knife?” Henry smirked and carefully hand the handle part of the still opened knife in his hand. 

He stood over the tiny deflated clown body, and thrust the blade down into his chest. His feeble arms tried to grasp at the blade that he was still holding in his chest. Richie was worried he would escape, so he used his free hand to hold the white enlarged clown head down. 

“You ripped out my heart and now to return the favor!” He started carving into Pennywise like a Thanksgiving turkey. Pennywise coughed out, blood splattered on his face, causing bile to rise in the back of his throat. It smelled like sewage, but he ignored it and kept carving him up. His hand was drenched it the slimy blood as he dug his hand in his opened chest. He felt the shallow thumping of his weak heart, wrapped his fingers around and tore it out like Indiana Jones Temple of Doom style. 

“Oh my god, that’s fucking gross,” Eddie said behind him and started making gagging sounds before he could hear him clearly throwing up. 

“Hey, watch the shoes!” Patrick said.

“Remind me not to mess with you again. You’re fucking hardcore, Tozier,” Henry sounded impressed.

Richie was pretty sure Pennywise was dead, but there was no way in hell that he was gonna take any chances. He crushed the still beating small heart in his hand, it felt like crushing a tomato. Pieces of bloody chunks fell from between his fingers, blood dripped down his arm to his elbow. He tossed the remains on the ground and stepped on it, grounding it the dirt. “Fatality mother fucker!”

“What the hell?” Eddie asked.

“You know, from Mortal Kombat?” Richie turned to looked Eddie wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

“Mortal Kombat? What the fuck it that?” 

“The Super Nintendo game, Mortal Kombat. How they say “Fatality!” after you do a super cool kill move at the end.”

“You mean on the NES?”

“Oh, shit I forgot that Super Nintendo isn’t out yet.”

“What the fuck do you mean by that?” Henry asked. 

“It’s not out until like another 4 or 5 years I think.”

“How the hell do you know about it then?” Patrick asked.

“He’s from the future!” Eddie waved his arms at him like a magician. 

“By the way, what the fuck was that thing?” Henry asked.

“It sounds insane, but that was a shape shifting alien that’s been here for thousands of years ago.”

“I would say you were fucking with me if I didn’t see it for myself. It looked and sounded just like my dad.”

“My friends and I killed it in the future, but somehow I was sent back in time.”

“Are you for real? What does that you mean? You mean like a terminator? Did you have to be naked? So, there’s time machines in the future? Why aren’t you like an old man or whatever?” Patrick kept asking question after question.

“No, I didn’t time travel naked like a terminator. I did have my underwear on, but somehow just my mind or I guess my subconscious time traveled and not my older body. I have no idea how. I didn’t use any machine or anything like that. I just jumped in the quarry after we killed that fucking clown for the last time.”

“Maybe something about that turtle he was talking about,” Eddie whispered in his ear. 

“If you’re really from the future then what happens to me then?”

He figured it wouldn’t be a problem if he told him the truth. If anything it might make sure that Henry doesn’t make the same mistake like the one from his timeline or whatever it’s called. “Well...You or should I say the Henry from my time killed his dad and got locked up in an insane asylum for almost 30 years and you escaped tried to kill us so we had to kill you. Sorry about that.”

“Oh shit. That’s fucking crazy. What about me?” Patrick asked.

“You ended missing, but I’m sure Pennywise had killed you about this time.” 

“You two loser aren’t so bad. We’re sorry about being complete assholes. You could’ve not done anything and that monster pretending to be my dad would’ve killed us. I guess we should say thank you,” Henry said smiling. 

“You know what they say the enemy of my enemy is my friend.”

Henry offered his hand in a handshake, “Let’s start over as friends then. Hi, I’m Henry.”

He wasn’t sure if he was hallucinating or not. Maybe he would wake up from a coma as middle aged drunk stand up comedian. He never thought he would be friends with Henry Bowers, then again he never thought Eddie would feel the same way. He smiled and shook Henry’s hand, “Nice to meet you, Henry. I’m Richie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As much I liked the movie, I felt Henry Bowers and Patrick were pretty one dimensional bullies so I wanted to add more layers like onions. Ok lame Shrek joke. I thought about the book scene with Henry and Patrick jerking each other off and wanted to incorporate that into the story. If you never read the book or audiobook that is a real scene, but it's by Bev's POV.
> 
> I also wanted to try and write a sort of redemption for Henry and Patrick. I wanted to challenge myself to see if I could do it. I hope you guys liked it. I also kinda wanted to show how Pennywise influences the town more then you think. So I wanted to show how the town is without him. I was gonna make Pennywise's death more similar to the movie, but then I thought about the theme of the story is about redemption and second chances. It felt more in lined with the overall theme of the story.


	9. A Curse Lifted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to update. It's been really hot here and it's hard to write in this heat. If any of my fellow Californians are reading this I hope you stay cool and are safe with all these crazy wildfires. Luckily I live pretty close to the coast of San Diego so I wasn't affected by the fires directly. 2020 is a crazy year for everyone in the world. I wish the best for everyone and stay safe.

Henry made a disgusted face after Richie shook his hand. Had Henry been messing with him about the whole being friends now? Henry pulled his hand back and stared at the black bloody mess that was smeared between his fingers. He held his arm away from himself and started to dry heave, looking away. Oops, he had completely forgot he just crushed an alien clown heart in his bare hands. 

Richie took off unbuttoned Hawaiian shirt, shrugged and wiped his hands on it. He was pretty sure that nasty crap would destroy his clothes, but it was totally worth it. “Here,” he said and offered it to Henry. He grabbed the stained Hawaiian from him. Henry wiped his hands on it too and handed it back. Richie took it and tossed it into a random bush. It smelled like sewage and it would most likely fuck up his washer. 

Eddie walked up to Henry and held up his closed knife with his index and thumb, “Here’s your knife back. It’s pretty gross, you should probably disinfect it with bleach when you get home.” Henry muttered a thanks and grabbed it. 

He stared at the dirty pocket knife in his hand, “I’m really sorry about how my friends and I treated you guys. I was so afraid if anyone found out about me, about us. If people ever suspected us, we’d be outcasts at school. That’s no excuse though for all the shit we put you guys through. Thank you Richie for encouraging me to stand up for myself, no one has ever done that expect for Patrick.” Henry looked up and smiled at Patrick walking up beside him. 

Richie smiled, “I meant it, you’re not alone. I know it seems now the world is against us, but I promise it’ll get better.”

“What do you mean against us?” Patrick asked.

“You guys aren’t the only gay guys in this small town,” Eddie said and walked over and held Richie’s left hand that wasn’t as gross. 

Henry stared at Eddie blankly and started to laugh. “No offense, but it was pretty obvious you guys were gay.” 

“I already assumed you guys were together,” Patrick added.

Eddie had a cute pout, “What do you mean by that?” 

“First of all, I’ve seen you wear pink shirts and sometimes these short shorts that looks like you’re trying to rival Daisy Duke.” Richie couldn’t help, but snort at that. 

“I do not, in any way look like Daisy Duke! What about Richie then?” Eddie pouted and crossed his arms.

“Oh, him? I noticed they way he looks at you and he always touching you and not the others.” Henry said. 

“I guess Bev isn’t the only one who noticed,” Richie muttered. He really thought he was more subtle than that. 

Henry held his palm out, with his pocket knife on it, “I want you have it. I’m really sorry about hurting your fat friend-I mean the new kid. I don’t know what came over me. It was like an uncontrollable urge took over my body. I swear I just wanted to scare him. I hope you don’t think I’m lying, but I don’t exactly remember doing it. Kinda like how you remember parts of a dream, but you don’t remember the whole thing, just bits and pieces of it.”

Richie stared at the pocket knife for a sec before pocketing it, “I think Pennywise was manipulating you, that fucking clown monster. He had a way of making people not take notice to all the strange shit happening in this town. It’s why the cops don’t seem to care about the missing people. I don’t know how much he’s been influencing this town.”

Richie went to check on Pennywise’s lifeless corpse. He looked all dried up like a gray ashy raisin, pieces were cracking off him, floating a few feet and dissolved. The black blood around the area seemed to evaporate and fade out of existence. Even the slimness and black stain on his hands faded away. Eddie went over to the bush where he tossed his Hawaiian shirt on and it was like steam was coming off the material. Eddie shook it out and sniffed it before handing it back to Richie. 

“Damn, I wanted to keep it’s head like a trophy, “Patrick said.

“Maybe that’s not a good idea. People would think you killed a birthday clown or something. Good luck trying to explain it’s actually a shape shifting alien that just looks like a clown,” Richie said.

Henry chuckled, “Good point.”

***

Richie and Eddie walked hand in hand down the street. He couldn’t quite place it, but it felt like the air was somehow nicer. Like an invisible fog that covered the town was lifted. The oppressive haze that once covered everything in Derry, was gone and replaced with sunshine and color. Like breathing fresh air, after being in LA smog for so long you forgot what clean air smelt like. 

Richie stopped to wrap his arms around Eddie’s slim waist, burying his face in his warm neck. His body trembled as he cried out in relief, “It’s finally over and you’re still here.”

He did it, they did it. They killed that fucking clown once and for all. A huge lump formed in his throat. Even though he changed the future and saved Eddie from getting killed by Pennywise, guilt washed over him, he wasn’t able to save Bill’s little brother Georgie. His body shook as tears ran down his face, Eddie rubbed his back in comforting circles and held him tighter. 

Richie pulled a little out the hug and wiped the tears staining his cheeks. Eddie cupped his face with his small hands and pulled him down for. He closed his eyes when Eddie’s soft warm lips touched his slightly chapped lips. Eddie swiped his the tip of his tongue along Richie’s lips, wetting them. He never considered the hypochondriac would be into that, today has been full of surprises though. Richie slowly met his tongue with his own, just in case he totally read the situation wrong. Eddie responded by rubbing his tongue along his and moaning, the sound made his cock twitch. 

“Grandma, what are those two boys doing?” He jerked away from Eddie, face burning hot. They got a little carried away, making out in the middle of the sidewalk. 

There was a young boy with a plastic robot toy in one small hand and he pointed a small finger in their direction. He assumed the old lady was said grandma, sitting in a rocking chair bench on the front pouch of a small house. She covered his eyes with a wrinkly spotted hand and thrusted her metal cane at them, “Heavens to Betsy! You boys should know better than to such things in front of a small child.” 

Richie snorted, she was acting like they whipped their dicks out and started jerking off. “Oh, geez I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to kiss my boyfriend here in front of this small innocent child. He shouldn’t know two guys can fall in love.”

“Look here, you little turd! I don’t give two hoots about guys kissing, but you two basically had your tongues down each other’s throats!”

Eddie smacked his shoulder and hissed, “What the hell’s wrong with you, Richie? Apologize to her, now.”

Richie thought she was yelling at them because they were two guys kissing, he rubbed his arm in embarrassment, “Sorry, ma’am. I assumed you were upset because we’re gay.”

“I believe love is love. In fact, my daughter is in love with a woman and this here is my adopted grandson,” she said fondly and patted his shoulder. 

“What’s ‘adopted’ mean, grandma?” his thin eye brows furrowed in confusion.

She sighed, “Oh, fiddlesticks…”

*** 

They walked up to the front door to Eddie’s house. Eddie turned to hold a finger up to his lips and took out his house keys. They fell out his hand and he bent down to pick them up. Richie gave his cute butt a quick little slap. Eddie jerked up with his keys in hand and shot him an adorable glare, his face beet red. He unlocked the door and slowly opened it.

Mrs. Kaspbrak wrapped her big arms around Eddie as soon as he opened the door, “Eddiebear, how’s your day?” 

“It was great, mommy,” he choked out. 

Richie expected her to leer at him when she finally noticed him standing there. He flinched when she suddenly let go of Eddie and moved towards him. He stood there dumbfounded when she hugged him just as warmly as she did her son.

She let him go and gestured them in, “Well, don’t just stand there, silly. Come in, come in. Great timing, Eddiebear. I woke up and had the strangest urge to pickup some cookie dough at the market to bake a batch of fresh chocolate chip cookies.” 

Eddie looked back at him so confused, he starting looking around like it was some kind a prank show. Like he was gonna find some hidden cameras in the bushes or something. Richie shrugged and whispered, “Doesn’t the town feel somehow different, since we killed Pennywise?”

“I thought I was imagining it. This is so weird.”

The warm sweet smell of fresh baked chocolate chip cookies filled the living room as Richie closed the door behind him. He was sorta beginning to wonder if he didn’t really kill Pennywise and the clown was doing a shitty job pretending to Eddie’s overbearing mom. His stomach growled just as Mrs. K came in with a plate of cookies and set them on the coffee table. They mumbled out a thanks before, him and Eddie sat side by side on the couch in front of the table. He took a cookie and started eating it.

“Will you be staying over for dinner, Richie?” She asked politely with a smile. She never invited him for dinner, usually Eddie had to beg just to hangout with him. She always seemed to think he would take her poor sweet boy. Well, he couldn’t really blame her, Eddie was all she had.

He swallowed the cookie before answering, “Sure, Mrs. K. If that’s all right with you. I should call my mom to let her know.” Shit, he didn’t really think that one through, he hadn’t heard his mom's voice in years.

“Oh darn. I didn’t buy anything for dinner while I was out,” she picked up her small pink purse off the table, “You boys enjoy the cookies while I go back out to shop for dinner.” She slipped out the door, the sound the car engine starting, before it faded in the distance.

“I think she hasn’t baked cookies since dad was alive,” Eddie stared at the cookie in his hand before taking a small bite, a tear slipped down his cheek as he chewed, “They taste exactly like they used to.” He wiped his face after he ate the cookie and turned to hug Richie, “Thank you so much for giving me back my mom. Ever since my dad died, she’s been a completely different person. It was like living with a stranger.”

“That reminds me, I need to call my mom,” Richie slipped out of the embrace and walked over to the wooden kitchen counter where the phone was. He picked up the red telephone and stared at the white plastic buttons. When was the last time he had to remember someone’s number let alone his mom’s. He spun around, the phone cord wrapped around his midsection, “Hey Eds, I feel really stupid right now, but what’s my home number?”

Eddie smiled with full cheeks like a chipmunk. He tried to replay, but cookie crumbs fell out his mouth as he did. So he went over and dialed for him. Richie pinched his cute cheek, turned back around and held up the phone to his ear. Eddie hugged him from behind as the phone rang a few times, before the familiar voice of his mom. 

“Hello? Is someone there?” it was so odd hearing her voice so clear. 

He cleared his throat before answering, “Hi, mom. I’m at Eddie’s house and his mom invited me to stay for dinner.” 

“Oh, really? Well, that’s fine Richie. Are you spending the night too?”

“Yeah, I think so. And mom?”

“Yes, Richie?”

“I missed you,” he said quietly.

She chuckled, “Are you feeling alright, Richie?”

He wiped his eyes and coughed in his hand, “Yeah, just wanted you to know that. Goodnight mom.”

“Goodnight, sweetheart.”

He hung up the phone and turned around to hug Eddie, “My mom asked if I was spending the night. Do you think your mom will let me?” 

“Even if she said no, I could hide you in my closet.”

Richie snorted, “I think I’m done hiding in the closet.” 

“I’m glad our friends accepted us and even Bill and Stan are a thing too. Henry and Patrick, I never suspected they were gay too. What would my mom think though?”

“I’m sure it’ll be fine. She loves her cute little Eddiebear,” Richie pinched his cheek and leaned to kiss his cheek, but Eddie grabbed his face and kissed him.

“Shut up, Trashmouth,” he mumbled against his lips.

“Make me,” Eddie grabbed the back of his neck, ran his hands through his shaggy hair and kissed him deeply.

Eddie pulled away, looking flushed and panting. “Bedroom,” he said and practically dragged Richie by the hand up the stairs. They stumbled a bit going in and slammed the door shut. Richie just locked the door just in case when Eds shoved him back against the neatly made bed. The back of his knees hit the mattress and he fell back on it. 

Richie kicked off his shoes so he wouldn’t make a mess and scooted back on the bed. Richie sat up with his elbows, watching Eddie pull off his own shoes too. His cock twitched when he noticed Eddie’s tented jeans. Richie laughed when Eddie caught him staring at his crotch, he blushed a beautiful shade of red and covered himself. He didn’t want Eddie to feel embarrassed about sporting a boner, so he spread his legs open, showing him he wasn’t the only one. 

Richie palmed his strained cock through his jeans, Eddie stared and adjusted his crotch before crawling on his hands and knees on his bed toward him. He laid his head back comfortably on the soft pillow as Eddie threaded his fingers in both his hands and held them above his head. He slid between Richie’s legs and leaned down to capture his lips in a soft kiss. When Eddie grounded their clothed hardons together, they moaned in each other’s mouth and deepened the kiss.

If Eddie kept that up he was sure to cum in his jeans, “Stop.”

Eddie let go of his hands pinned above him and sat up, looking worried, “Is this ok?” 

“Yeah, more than ok. I just don’t want to make a mess in my pants, that’s all,” Richie felt his face burn in embarrassment.

Eddie gave him a small smirk, “Well, we wouldn’t want that. If you weren’t wearing any than you couldn’t make a mess on them, right?” 

“Are you sure?” Eddie nodded. 

He couldn’t believe this was happening, he always wished Eddie would be his first. It seemed like all the years of hiding in the closet, growing up hating himself somehow led to this very moment. More then a few times, he tried to convince himself to just walk right in to a gay bar, but he always stopped himself. He was terrified to think after he left the bar to drive home, some guy would sneak up behind him from the shadows to slip a knife into him.

His hand trembled as he reached for his zipper. Eddie grabbed his shaking hand and guided them towards his own tented jeans. Richie’s cock twitched and was probably leaking precum when his hand met Eddie’s hardon through the thick material. Even through his jeans and underwear, he could feel the hardness and heat of his strained cock. He gulped and gave him a soft squeeze, Eddie gave a low groan at that. 

Richie pulled away to unzip his jeans and lifted his hips to pull them down his thighs. Eddie helped pull them off the rest of the way and threw them behind him, leaving him in his white briefs. Eddie slipped off the bed and began unzipping his jeans and kicked them off in the corner. Eddie seemed to get over his shyness because he didn’t cover his own tented white briefs, that had a small wet spot. 

“Take off your shirt and underwear, Richie,” Eddie said.

Richie gave him a mock salute, “Yes, sir!” He pulled off his Hawaiian shirt and undershirt and tossed them on the bedroom floor. He bit his lip, before hooking his thumbs under the waistband and pulled his underwear down. His cock twitched a little and precum pooled at the tip of his foreskin and dripped down into his short dark pubes.

Eddie pulled his shirt over his head and bend down to pull off his underwear. After Eddie stood up and looked over at him, he covered his mouth and stifled a laugh. 

Richie’s face was burning hot as he covered his dick with both his hands and glared at Eddie, “Why are you laughing?”

“Oh yeah, Mr. Big Dick Tozier, right?” Eddie snorted and then started laughing.

“Hey, I also said I liked girls too,” Richie laughed along with him. 

Even though he was quite taller than Eddie, their cocks were about the same size. Eddie’s cock pointed more straight out while his own pointed towards his belly button and they were both uncut. Eddie crawled back on the bed and placed his hands on either side of Richie’s head and smirked down at him. They moaned when their bare cocks touched as Eddie rolled his hips into his. Richie pulled him into a kiss and Eddie’s warm body laid on top of him, precum slick between their cocks. 

“I want to taste you,” Richie whispered in his ear. 

He gently pushed Eddie off and sat up against the headboard, he took the pillow and placed it behind his head. Eddie’s cock twitched as he stood up on shaky legs and walked on the bed over to him. His face flushed a beautiful pink as Eds chewed his bottom lip. Richie reached out with his left hand to grip his narrow hip and the other to finally touch Eds’ beautiful slim cock. 

Eddie gasped when he gently pulled the glistening foreskin over the head with just his fingers tips. It was a pretty shade of pink that seemed to match the hue of his cute panting face. He slowly rolled the delicate skin back to cover the head, his cock twitched and trailed a bit of precum over his thumb. Richie wondered how Eds tasted compared to his own, so he stuck the covered thumb into his mouth to try it. He sucked it clean off with a slight pop as he did, it was mostly sweet and a little salty just like Eddie. He cupped and fondled his cute tight ball sack before gently stroking his cock a few times. 

He firmly gripped the slim pink cock at the base of his surprisingly soft short pubes. Eddie ran a hand through his shaggy hair, finger tips messaging his scalp. Richie opened his mouth and sucked the head of Eddie’s dick, his tongue lapping at the sweet precum leaking out. Eddie cursed, his legs trembled and he slammed a hand on the wall to brace himself from falling. Richie gripped him by his hips and moved them so Eddie’s cock slid in and out of his mouth. 

Eddie gripped his hair, “Oh shit, I’m gonna cum.” 

Eddie tried to pull away, but Richie held him firmly by the hips. His cock twitched like crazy before shooting cum on his waiting tongue in spurts. He waited until he stopped shooting before he swallowed with a grimace. Not as horrible as he was expecting, it was pretty bitter unlike his precum. It was still hot to know some part Eddie was in him. The softened cock slipped out of his mouth as Eddie stumbled back on the bed, catching his breath. 

“Are you sure you’ve never done that?” Eddie asked between pants.

Richie swallowed the lump in his throat, “Like I said before I’ve never been with anyone. I was roommates with the moths in the closet.” 

Eddie cupped his cheek and leaned in to kiss him, “Well, I’ve never thought you liked me back. We killed a fucking alien, I’m sure we can handle some assholes.” 

“Yeah, it’s sort of a gay thing to handle assholes,” Richie laughed out. 

“Speaking of which, I was kinda curious about that part. Does it hurt?”

“Probably at first, but if we had lube or oil it’ll make it a lot easier.” 

“I think there’s some baby oil in the bathroom. Hold on.” Eddie scurried out the bedroom butt naked with just some white socks on. Oh, fuck. Was this really gonna happen right now? Did he really want Richie inside him, right now? He was still hard after sucking him off and swallowing his load. He knew he wasn’t gonna last long. That’s why he didn’t touch his own cock while he was sucking off Eddie. 

Eddie slipped through the bedroom door and locked it. He came back with a small bottle of baby oil and some moist towelettes. “So, umm how do we do this?” 

“I think you’re supposed to like prep yourself.”

“Prep myself?”

“With the oil, you know like,” Richie gestured pushing a couple fingers into a fist.

Eddie looked at his fingers and then looked at Richie, “Ummm….my fingers are kinda short and you’re fingers are longer. Do you mind?”

Richie snorted, “You want me to finger you?”

Eddie rubbed his blushing cheek, “Yeah.”

“I’d love to finger my Eddiebear,” 

Eddie glared at him, “You better not say that while you do it, I’ll break your fingers with my ass.”

“Fine fine. Lay down on the bed and try and relax.” Eddie placed the bottle and package of towelettes next to Richie. He laid down and put legs straight out on either side of him. “Bend your knees up a bit and set your feet down. Don’t worry I’ll go slow, ok?” Richie pulled out some of the moist towelettes and wiped his hands clean. Richie opened the baby oil bottle and poured some into his palm.

Eddie gave a nervous laugh, “You know how your ass is usually used for shitting? I hope I don’t have an accident on my bed.”

“You can tell your mom the dog did it and get a new mattress out of it,” Richie chuckled.

“I don’t have a dog, Richie.” Richie snorted, but otherwise remained focused. 

He spread the oil over his fingers, “Just try to relax and remember to breath. It’ll feel a little weird at first, but you’ll get used to it. Afterwards, it starts to feel pretty good, I’ve done it plenty of times to myself in the shower.”

He used his left hand to spread open the cute ass cheeks to reveal his small butthole, it seemed to be a shade darker than the rest of Eddie, “I’ve never thought I would say this to anyone, but you have an adorable little butthole. If I still had my phone, I’d save it as my background.”

“You’re not supposed to look at it!” 

Richie ran the tip of his index finger gently over the pink hole, so Eddie would get used to something probing back there. Eddie’s breathing got louder, so he used his other hand to rub his thigh to calm him down. When he seemed to calm down a bit, he asked, “I’m going to push in slowly, alright?”

“Ok, I’m ready.”

Richie was so focused on making sure Eddie was alright, his own cock had gotten soft. He pressed his index finger slowly into him. It was warm and Eddie clenched around his finger in reflex. “How does it feel?” Richie asked softly.

“You weren’t kidding, it does feel weird.” 

“Do you want me to stop?”

“No, it’s fine. Keep going.”

Richie pushed his finger all the way in and curled it up to find Eddie’s prostate. It should be right behind the balls from the inside. He felt the hard nub of it and gently pressed into it. Eddie moaned and his cock twitched to life and precum leaked down from his foreskin, “Oh fuck that felt great. That was the prostate right?”

“How did you know that?” 

“My mom was paranoid about me getting cancer so she made me get a prostate exam.”

Richie laughed, “That sounds like a beginning of a cheap porno. Like hey doctor, you here to give a prostate exam?” They laughed at that. 

Richie felt a small gust a wind push past his finger and they stopped laughing, “Did you just fart on my finger?” 

“Sorry,” Eddie said meekly and they laughed again.

Richie cleared his throat before he rubbed Eddie’s prostate a bit more, “I’m gonna add another finger, ok? I’ll go slow.” He slowly inserted his middle finger along with his index finger and began thrusting in and out of Eddie’s warm hole, Richie was getting hard. He was pretty sure he wasn’t gonna last long with how warm and smooth it was inside of Eddie. He pulled out slowly and dripped more baby oil on them before pushing back in. It went in a lot easier now that Eddie was relaxing and getting used to it. 

He didn’t have to ask if Eddie was enjoying it because his cock stuck straight out and was leaking. Richie shifted his body so he could lean down and suck the beautiful slim cock of his. He sucked on his loose foreskin and swiped his tongue over the head to taste more of that salty sweet precum that oozed out. 

At the same time, he worked the two fingers in and out of him. Eddie moaned, “I’m ready, Richie. Oh, Fuck. I wanna feel you inside of me, right now.”

Richie stopped sucking Eddie and gently pulled his fingers out his ass. He wiped his fingers with some of the moist wipes and rubbed some baby oil on his hard cock. Richie moved in between Eddie’s short legs. He couldn’t believe this was really happening. All those times he jerked off, imaging what it would feel like to be inside of him or Eddie inside of him. 

Even Richie’s best wet dream of him didn’t compare to the sight of this. Eddie’s face was flushed a pretty pink as he hugged his knees to his chest while his slim uncut cock leaked and cute little butt spread open for him. Richie lifted the bottle of baby oil above his hole and dripped some more of it. Eddie’s hole contracted when it made contact to the sensitive skin and his cock jumped a little too, leaking more precum on his stomach. 

Richie put away the bottle and stood on his knees to get in position, his hard cock twitched at the sight. “I’m going to push in now. Shit, I don’t think I’m gonna last long,” he admitted embarrassingly.

“I don’t care, Richie. I just want to feel you inside of me, hurry up.”

Richie held of the base of his cock and moved it up and down Eddie’s hole a bit before pressing in slowly. Eddie reached out with one hand to help guide Richie’s cock in, so Richie let go of his cock to lean over Eddie and slowly pressed in inch by inch. Richie and Eddie moaned at the time, delicious warmth enveloped his cock as he slowly bottomed out and his pelvis was flush against Eddie’s ass. It took a lot of will power to not cum inside him already.

Eddie wrapped his legs around his waist and pulled Richie’s face down into a deep kiss, “Don’t move yet. You’re a little bigger than your fingers.” Richie leaned down to kiss him again, Eddie’s cock was hard and slick with precum between their stomachs. 

“Ok, you can move now,” Eddie whispered. Richie gently rolled his hips, cock sliding in and out of him without pulling out. They moaned in each other’s ears, their bodies slick with sweat and his thick glasses were fogging up a little. Shit, he wasn’t gonna last very long. Eddie ran his hands through his sweaty hair and pulled him into a deep kiss, “I love you, Richie.”

“I love you too, Eddiebear.”

“Shut up, don’t call me that.”

Richie groaned out, “Fuck, I’m close Eds.” 

Eddie’s legs tightened around his waist, “I want you to cum inside me.”

Richie didn’t need to be told twice, he bottomed out all the way and captured Eddie’s lips as they both moaned into each other’s mouth. His body shuddered as he blew the biggest load he swore he ever had. His cock twitched like crazy, shooting cum for what felt like a whole minute. When he tried to pull away, Eddie held him tight with his legs. Richie reached down and jerked Eddie’s pretty cock a few times before he started cumming with a groan. Eddie’s warm hole contracted around his spent cock as he blew his own load over his stomach, some of it pooled into his belly button. Richie grabbed some moist wipes and cleaned up Eddie’s cum on his stomach and belly button. Eddie’s eyes fluttered like he was gonna pass out any second and Richie couldn’t blame him.  
The sound of a car parking and door slamming shut startled them. Shit, Eddie’s mom was back from shopping for dinner. Eddie groaned out as Richie pulled out of him. They scrambled to put their clothes on. 

They just got the rest of their clothes on before Mrs. Kaspbrak called out, “Eddiebear, could you come and help with the groceries?”

“Yeah, I’m coming!”

Richie laughed, “You already did.”

Eddie blushed, “Shut up, Trashmouth.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I liked the idea of Pennywise was the reason that Derry was so messed up, not just because is was a small town in America. That people there were horrible due to Pennywise's evil presence. We didn't really see how people behaved differently after he was killed so I wanted to put that into the story. I wanted to show how much of an influence he had on some of the characters.


	10. A Second Chance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is safe and healthy. This is the final chapter. Sorry for taking so long. I've been busy and I had a major case of writer's block too. I didn't add any new tags because I didn't want to spoil the ending.

Bev woke up startled in the hammock and looked down at her watch, it read a little after 6pm. Shit, she needed to head home and make dinner for her daddy. She carefully got out of the shaky hammock without stepping on Ben sleeping on the floor beside her. She knelt over to wake up Ben who was lightly snoring on some dusty sleeping bags.

She kept nudging his shoulder until Ben sat up rubbing the back of his neck and shoulder, "What's wrong? Are you ok, Bev?"

"I slept for too long, I need to head home."

"Let me walk you back to make sure you're ok."

"You don't have to do that, Ben."

"It's fine, I want to. You're not making me do anything," he stood up and dusted himself off. 

Ben climbed the ladder out of the clubhouse and turned around to offer her a hand as she climbed up after him. She took his hand and Ben helped her out the hatch before he grabbed the handle, closing it. He gathered some broken shrubs around the area and covered up the hatch, so you couldn't see it unless you knew it was there. 

Ben held his arm out for her, “Shall we go, m’lady?”

She chuckled while doing a little curtsy with her nonexistent dress and linked her arm with his, “We shall.” They laughed as they made their way towards her apartment.

There was still some sunlight out, but sunset was probably in another hour or so. Not surprising at all, considering it was the middle of summer. Bev wasn’t sure if it was just in her head, but the air seemed to be cleaner, like after a rainstorm. They were just coming up to her old bricked apartment complex when she squeezed Ben’s hand in reflex. She didn’t want him to worry, so she dropped his hand and slipped her now sweaty hands in her jean pockets. She hoped her dad was passed out like usual, so she could cook dinner before he woke up. 

“Thanks for walking me home...again,” she let out a nervous laugh.

“Let me walk you to your door.”

“No. No, that’s alright. I’ll see you tomorrow morning, ok?” she leaned down and gave him a peck on the cheek. Ben’s cute chubby face got red and he looked down in embarrassment. 

“O-ok, Bev!” he waved goodbye before he scurried off down the road without looking back at her. She smiled fondly at his fleeting form as she played with the folded poem in her pocket. 

She walked up to her apartment door and held her keys tightly in her hand, so they didn’t jingle as she unlocked the door. The scent of what she guessed was basil and tomato sauce hit her nose. She poked her head outside the door and sniffed the air, she thought she was actually smelling a neighbor’s cooking instead. But it strangely seemed to be coming from her own apartment. Had her dad ordered food because he didn’t think she was coming back tonight? 

She stepped in and softly closed the door behind her, she was shocked the living room didn’t smell like cigarettes and stale beer, but instead was filled with the rich and fragrant smell of basil tomato sauce. The coffee table was spot clean and the carpet looked freshly vacuumed. There wasn’t any sign of his glass ashtray or leftover cheep beer cans anywhere. She noticed her daddy wasn’t in his usual spot in the reclining chair, she was startled when she heard some clanking and humming that seemed to be coming from kitchen. 

She gulped and crept her way to the kitchen carefully, she had no idea if some deranged person broke into her house to start cooking before murdering her. Maybe it was that freaky alien clown Richie was telling them about? Did it kill her daddy, chopped him up into bite sized pieces and decide to make delicious basil tomato sauce to cook him in? She didn’t really have any weapons, so she grabbed the long black remote on the recliner and held it up to her chest in defense. It wasn’t much, but at least she might get one good smack to whoever broke into her apartment and run away.

Her dad was standing in front of the now clean stove, cooking in a deep sauce pan and he was wearing a loose black apron that hung around his neck. He was humming and tasting the red sauce on a wooden spoon.

“Dad?” she quietly asked. He spun around suddenly and she flinched thinking she was gonna be greeted with a yell, but was met with a warm smile. Not the usual cold smile that made her skin crawl, the kind a snake would make before eating a poor mouse. 

He stepped towards her and she accidentally dropped the big remote on the tiled kitchen floor, when he wrapped his arms around her stiff body, “Welcome home, Bev.” There was no lingering tobacco smoke clinging to his clothes and his breath didn’t have a hint of beer, only smelled of tomato sauce and sweet basil. Didn’t Richie say this Pennywise clown can shapeshift? Well, it was doing a shitty job at pretending to her dad if it was. 

He pulled away to place a comforting hand on her shoulder. She resisted the urge to pick up the remote off the tiled floor just in case, “Dinner is almost ready. I was clearing out your mother’s belongings today and I came across a little cooking journal she used to write into. This was one of her favorite dishes because it was simple enough that even I can cook it.”

A lump rose in the her throat. Why was he clearing out her stuff? After all these years, he never even took her mom’s clothes out of his closet. She remembered a few times she caught him with his door cracked open, pulling out her old wedding dress from his closet just to smell it and then start crying. 

He bent down to pick up the remote and handed to her, "Why don't you find something for us to watch while I get our food?" 

She took the remote and sat on the couch in confusion. Maybe she was still asleep in the hammock in the underground clubhouse and she was dreaming? She pinched her arm and winched at the sharp pain in her forearm. Ok, apparently she wasn't dreaming. She started channel surfing and found some old Road Runner cartoons. Her dad sat beside her and set down some bowls of spaghetti on the coffee table. She held the bowl and twirled the fork in the spaghetti and slowly ate it. The sweet taste of basil with the aroma and taste of the tomato sauce was yummy. 

Bev could imagine a world where her mom was alive and cooking this for lunch at a picnic. All three of them lying down on some red and white checkered picnic blanket, pointing out shapes in the clouds and laughing. Tears crept to the corner of her eyes making her vision blurry and she blinked them away and sniffled, “Daddy, I’m sorry for running out without telling you.”

Dad set down his bowl to embrace her once again in a surprisingly warm hug, “I should be the once to apologize, baby girl. The way I’ve been treating you was horrible. I just…I just miss your mother so much and every time I see your beautiful red hair and freckles, I’m reminded of her. You look so much like your mother. I understand that’s no excuse to how I’ve been treating you. I know you aren’t her and I shouldn’t expect you to be.” Her daddy sighed deeply, “Can you ever forgive me, Beverly?”

She returned the embrace, “I wish I got to know her. I didn’t know really anything about her besides what she looked like from pictures. I didn’t know she had a cooking journal. I’ll forgive if you let me see the recipe for this, it’s yummy.”

He chuckled and pulled away, wiping at his tear stained face, “Tomorrow night we’ll make it together, alright?” She wiped her own face before nodding. Laughter filled the room as they continued eating and watching Wile E. Coyote’s failed attempts to catch the Road Runner.

***

Whatever Eddie’s mom was making smelled wonderful, Richie was pretty sure it was something with beef. Eddie and him helped her with the groceries earlier. He vaguely remembered there was some kind of chunk of beef and some vegetables and potatoes. He started to help put them away, but Eddie shooed him out the kitchen. He complained about how Richie was putting away the food in the fridge, saying something about the older stuff should be in the front or something like that. When Richie bought groceries he usually just threw them in the fridge or cabinet without much thought. 

So he went to sit on couch waiting for his boyfriend. Boyfriend, such a simple word made him feel giddy and brought a comforting warmth in his chest. Now he wouldn’t be a pathetic 40 year old virgin, because he technically had his first time at 17, right? He rubbed his temples in circular motions with his finger tips, figuring out time travel was giving him a headache. 

He wished their first time lasted longer though, but it was still amazing. He could still taste Eds on tongue, he crossed his legs when he started to get a little hard. He wondered if Eddie would swallow his load just as he did or would he beg Richie shoot on his body instead? Fuck, he hoped Eds wouldn’t run for the hills if he knew how perverted he was. What if Eds was actually more perverted them him? Like a sexually repressed librarian who's really a freak in bed.

“Richie, could you help me out?” Eddie called from the kitchen. Shit, what perfect timing to ask for help. Richie palmed his crotch to adjust his boner up and to make sure his shirt covered his slight bulge before he got up.

He made his way over to Eds cutting up carrots at the kitchen counter. Mrs. K was stirring something that smelled savory in a stainless steel pot on the stove. Eds pulled out another white plastic cutting board from a drawer and set it beside his own. 

"Could you chop up some of these potatoes for the stew, Richie?" Eds said, then placed some freshly peeled potatoes on top of the board and set down a small knife with a wooden handle. 

He took it and started cutting the potatoes into random pieces. He wasn't that great at cooking and he didn't have much experience with a knife besides stabbing and killing alien clowns. He chuckled, could he put that on his resume under his list of achievements?

Pain blossomed in his left index finger and he hissed loudly. Richie pointed away from the chopped up potatoes on the cutting board so he didn't get his blood on them. Eds whipped around and saw him clutching his left hand.

Eds reached out and gently pulled Richie's left hand in his and inspected his bleeding finger carefully, "Luckily it doesn't look to deep. Let me get a Band Aid and some antiseptic." Eds took off out the kitchen while he was left awkwardly there with his bloody finger out, trying not to get blood on his shirt.

Mrs. K had stopped stirring the stew to gaze on her son leaving the kitchen and turned to him with a pointed look, "How do you feel about my Eddiebear?" 

Richie gulped, "Uh....What do you mean Mrs. K?" 

"My baby usually hates the sight of blood. He almost throws up whenever I test my blood sugar levels in front of him. So that means you must be pretty special to him." He didn't want to out Eddie, but he didn't want to lie to her either. 

Heat crawled up his cheeks as he cleared his throat. "He means a lot to me," he paused before adding, "I want to make him happy." Richie wanted to slap himself with how cheesy that sounded out loud. He hoped she wouldn't be disgusted with him and make him stop seeing Eddie. That would really suck. 

"That's what I like to hear," she said. He assumed she would be mad, but the soft look of her eyes said otherwise. He let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding in. He was glad he didn’t get kicked out of her house. Did that mean she would be cool with him dating her son?

Eds came back with a small red and white first aid box. He set the metal box on the counter beside Richie. He popped it open to pull out a small antiseptic wipe package. He once again softly took his hand as if any sudden movement was going to hurt Richie. Eds was adorable when he bit his bottom lip in concentration while he carefully wiped his bloody index finger before applying a Band Aid. When he was done, Eds rubbed the back of his hand in a soothing motion and brought it up to his lips to place a gentle kiss to Richie’s hand. 

Eddie froze when he realized what he done and quickly dropped Richie’s hand like it burned him. They totally were lost in their moment so they forgot Mrs. K was right there. He snorted when he saw Eddie’s terrified face when he glanced in her direction. He was acting like she caught Eddie with his dick in his mouth. 

Eds started gasping and then began to cry, “I’m sorry, mommy.” 

She quickly turned the stove off and went over to wrap him in her big arms, “Shhh Eddiebear, it’s alright.” 

“Please don’t be mad at me,” Eddie whimpered. 

“Now now. Why would I be angry?” she asked while rubbing his back in circles. 

“Because I-I’m gay…” he confessed.

“That’s it?” she said in amusement and Richie pursed his lips trying not to laugh.

Eddie sniffled and pulled away to stare at his mom dumbstruck, “What do you mean that’s it?” His voice was laced with annoyance instead of worry.

“Well, honey not to sound rude, but I would’ve been more surprised if you were dating a girl.”

“So…you’re ok with me being gay?” 

“That’s like asking I’m ok with the sky being blue. It’s something that just is. I just want you find someone who will make you happy and treat you good.”

Eddie glanced over to Richie and he smiled back to let him know it was alright. He stood up, rubbing his arm, “I am happy.”

“Hi Happy, I’m Richie,” he said and stuck his hand out for a handshake. Eddie blushed and called him an idiot. He gave him a huge goofy smile and Eds chuckled with a smile back.

“So, has any guy caught your fancy?” She asked. 

Eddie looked like he was gonna have another panic attack. He leaned over to whisper, “She already knows about us. She asked me how I feel about you when you left to get me a Band-Aid.” 

“What did you say?”

“That you mean a lot to me and that I want you to be happy.” 

Eddie suddenly hugged him, “You make me happy.”

“I’m going to need to check my blood sugar levels again after watching you two. Now could you boys get some bowls for the dining room table?”

Eds pulled away blushing, “Yes, Mommy!”

***

It was the morning they were supposed to get ready and fight Pennywise, but the rest of the Losers had no idea that Richie killed him already. He thought about doing it over phone, but that seemed to lame. He wanted to tell them in person instead at the clubhouse. 

Richie and Eddie got there a bit earlier to relax in the hammock together. Eds laid between his legs and on his chest while Richie absentmindedly ran his hand over his short hair. 

“I’m glad my mom accepted me,” Eddie said.

“She noticed the way you weren’t grossed out at the sight of my bloody finger. She figured I was special to you.”

“I thought she was gonna kick me out the house.”

He snorted, “I guess what they say about parents usually know these things is true. Even if she kicked you out, you could live with me.”

“You want me to live with you?” Eddie sat up from the hammock suddenly, causing the hammock to flip over and they fell out. He wrapped his arms around Eds just in time before he fell on his back on the dusty wooden floor. Luckily it was like a foot or so off the ground so it didn’t really hurt. Richie coughed as dust flew around them and they started to laugh.

They didn’t even bother to get off the ground, “Of course I want you to live with me. That and so much more, we could even adopt.”

“Adopt?” Eddie squeaked out. 

“Huh? Oh, I meant like a dog or cat.”

“Oh, right…”

“Well, let’s start with a dog or cat or even both first….Then maybe we could adopt a foster child. I think you would make a great mommy.”

Eddie sat up and smiling down at him, “Shut up, Trashmouth.”

“Make me, Eds.” Eds leaned down and captured his lips in a soft kiss. 

He rolled his hips into Richie’s and they moaned when their clothed cocks met. He could feel Eddie’s hard cock through his adorable red shorts. Richie suddenly had the urge for Eddie to fuck him while still wearing those shorts. They were short enough that Eddie could slip his cock under the hem so he didn’t have to take them off. Richie could pull his pants and underwear down to his shoes and Eddie was small enough to get between his lanky legs and slip that adorable pink cock in his ass. 

“Go get a room you two,” he heard Stan’s voice say. Richie whipped his head to see Stan and Bill standing there. His face burned at being caught with Eddie between his lanky legs grinding into him. 

Eddie pulled off trying to cover his tented shorts. Richie got up and turned away from them to adjust his boner before turning back to them. Mike, Bev and Ben came down into the clubhouse to join them. He got lost in the moment and almost completely forgot why he asked them to come in the first place. 

“Pennywise attacked us when I got home. We fought him in my basement,” Bill said without a single stutter.

“I got the shape shifting bastard right in his eye with a fire poker,” Stan said with a smile. 

“I pulled the fire poker out and swung at his head like he was a baseball. It made a dent in his head, but shape shifted his legs and arms. They bent backwards like some kind of yoga spider demon bullshit and he disappeared.”

Maybe that was why it seemed like weaker than usual. Richie rested his hand on the knife Henry Bowers gave him in his pocket. He pulled it out and held it between his fingers to show the Losers. He made thrusting motion with the closed knife, “I stabbed the mother fucker like this, it was awesome. You guys should've been there.”

“Stabbed him?” Stan pointed at him, “Wait a sec, is that Henry Bowers’ knife? Oh my god, did you kill him?!” 

“What? No, he gave me his knife.”

“He just gave you his knife?” Bev asked slowly.

“When we left the clubhouse yesterday, Eddie and I saw Henry and Patrick,” he should probably leave out the part where they watched Patrick give Henry a blowjob in the middle of the ravine. He glanced over to see Eds blushing before he cleared his throat, “They chased us in the woods and we hid behind a huge tree. Pennywise disguised as Henry’s dad grabbed Henry and was gonna kill him.”

“So you saved Henry Bowers?” Ben interrupted him. 

“Yes, now let me continue. Henry got out of his grasp and I used a tree branch like a spear in the fucking clown’s stomach.” 

“I threw a rock at his stupid head,” Eds said with a laugh.

“Then I took the branch that was still in his stomach and shoved it’s in his mouth. Henry pulled out his knife and slashed it’s throat. There was a shit ton of nasty smelling black blood. It smelled like the sewers. Patrick even used his lighter and threw it at Pennywise, he went up in flames.”

“That’s when Richie asked Henry to use his knife and he stabbed the crap out of Pennywise. He shoved his hand into the hole he made in Pennywise’s body and ripped out it’s heart. It was pretty awesome, but fucking gross, you guys.” 

“Killing the fucking clown seemed to lift the damn curse from Derry. Eddie’s mom was so nice to me that she invited me for dinner last night. That sounds like a joke, but it wasn’t one.” 

Bill walked over and gave him a hug. His body shook in his long arms as he rubbed his back to comfort him. They both knew it wouldn’t bring back Georgie, but at least they knew that fucking clown couldn’t hurt anyone else anymore. Bill pulled away and went to stand beside his boyfriend. Stan wiped Bill’s tear stained face, gave him a small kiss on the lips and held hand. 

“Was that why Daddy was so different yesterday?” She walked over to hug Richie, “Thank you so much. He made us dinner last night and he apologized for treating me horribly all these years.” She pulled away sniffling. 

“I know it isn’t much, but Henry apologized for hurting you, Ben. I know he was an asshole, but he said he just wanted to scare you. I’m sure Pennywise was influencing his emotions. He had a lot of personal demons and I helped him overcome some of them. We saved him and now he wants to be our friend.”

“Are you sure he isn’t playing some kind of trick on you?” Stan asked.

“Yeah, I’m sure. We apparently have somethings in common,” Richie said vaguely. 

“What do you mean by that?” 

“We both hated ourselves for things we couldn’t change. Afraid of what others would think about us. I tried to hide it by making jokes about Eddie’s mom and liking girls from school. He hid it by calling us names and being an asshole. I told him I was from the future and he asked what happens or what would’ve happened. I said he was locked up for killing his dad and that I was sorry for killing him.” 

“You were afraid about people finding out you’re gay, right? Wait...Does that mean Bowers is gay too?” Bill asked. 

“You killed Henry Bowers?” Mike asked shocked. 

“Yes and yes,” Richie said. 

“How do you know that he’s gay?” Stan asked. 

“Ummm... Yesterday, when we saw Henry and Patrick, they were uh-”

“Kissing! Yeah...we just caught them kissing,” Eds said with a nervous laugh. 

“Yep, that’s all,” Richie laughed along with Eds. 

***  
The Losers all decided to celebrate the death of Pennywise and the looming curse that burdened Derry forever. They all wore proper swimming trunks and a one piece bathing suit for Bev obviously. They each took turns jumping off the cliff and into the water in the quarry. He was thankful for the change in clothing as opposed to their underwear. He liked how Eds looked in his white briefs, but that was exactly the problem. He didn’t want to pop a boner in front of his friends. 

He was giving Eddie a piggyback ride in the more shallow parts. Ben was having a splashing war with Mike. Bev was trying to float on her back. Yeah, that doesn’t really work in fresh water. Stan was next to Bill with a hand rubbing his back. He guessed Bill wasn’t feeling very happy, even if we killed Georgie’s murderer. He wished that Georgie was still alive, they didn’t really find his body, but he didn’t want to give him false hope either. 

Richie felt something brush past his leg in the water, he looked down to see what looked like a turtle in the murky water. A turtle? Didn’t Pennywise yell something about a turtle? 

He winced when a sharp pain went through his head and then dulled to a throbbing one. “Hello, young one. I am which you speak of,” an ancient wise voice reverberated in his head. He looked around at the other Losers to see if they reacted to the voice he just heard. They didn’t seem to have heard it, maybe he was going crazy. “No, you are not child. I am Maturin. It was I that had brought you from your timeline to this current one. Thank you, for defeating the deadlights or what you know as Pennywise. The negative energy that it fed off the residents of Derry made it too strong even for me. I do not have much strength left after moving you through time, but I can save the little one.” 

Before he could think about what the hell that was all about, the murky water glowed and pulsed a bright green light, “What the hell is that light coming from?” Eddie pointed from above him.  
Something yellow was coming up from the deeper part of the water and rising slowly up. He moved closer to see what it was. The green light faded and then something came up to the surface. Not something, but someone. He couldn’t tell who it was, but they were small and wore a yellow coat. They finally floated to the surface of the water. 

“Oh my god, is that Georgie,” Eddie whispered in disbelief as he got off his back. 

Richie was terrified that he was dead, he didn’t think Bill could handle seeing the lifeless body of his baby brother. If he was dead, how the hell did he float from? Was that what the voice in his head meant? Richie reached out and lifted Georgie’s body slightly from the water. Miraculously, he was warm still and he leaned down to check if he still had a heartbeat.

He heard a small gasp of air. He pulled back in shock and almost let go of him, “Richie? Where am I? Where’s Bill?” he asked in that cute boyish voice of his. 

Tears of relief poured down his face and he looked down to hold Georgie‘s hand to let him know he was alright now. His yellow coat was shredded up to the shoulder and most of his arm was a light pink for some reason, almost like a sunburn. 

“Bill, come here!” Richie called out and carried Georgie through the water over to Bill.

Bill rushed over and pulled Georgie from his arms, holding him in a hug. “Georgie, I’m so sorry. It’s my fault you’re dead,” he said crying into his shoulder. 

“Ow, I’m gonna die if you keep squeezing me too hard,” Georgie wheezed out.

“Oh my god, you’re alive!” Bill pulled away with a huge smile and tears streaming down his face. He held him again muttering, “You’re alive, you’re alive, you’re alive.” The rest of the Losers gathered around them in stunned silence. 

“How did I get here and where did your stutter go?” Georgie asked. 

Bill wiped his face and laughed, “Let’s go home, Georgie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was really debating weather the story was gonna end on a happy note or more of a somber one. I figured since 2020 has been a pretty shitty year for most people I would end with happy ending. Thank you all for reading my story and I hope you all stay safe.


End file.
